Victoria Secret Fight Club
by lovepass77
Summary: Dark secrets are revealed as Dean investigates the ritualistic sacrifice of a model by a mysterious sexual creature that wants to make him her new prize fighter. Sam and Castiel must go undercover to rescue him as male models working for Victoria Secret
1. Chapter 1

Victoria's Secret Fight Club

**Author:** lovepass77

**Rating: **M, language, sexual content and physical violence

**Genre: **Humor/Comedy, Supernatural

**Summary**: Dean has a secret fetish for checking out women's panties at Victoria's secret, but things go awry when he's kidnapped by a mysterious sexy creature who wants to make him her underground boxing champion for her secret supernatural fight club, Sam and Castiel must rescue him by going undercover as male underwear models.

**Songs:** I like to incorporated many song titles and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration in general, but especially for Supernatural and these songs just make me want to write so if you have the chance go ahead and listen to them it will help you understand my stories better.

**Characters: **Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Lea, Linda, Victoria, Isabel, Julie

**Aliases: **Detective Alias, Agent Kissinger and Agent King Model Aliases, Stephen Beckford and Michael Kutcher

**Pairings:** Sam and Isabel, Dean and Linda, Castiel and Victoria

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke aka T-Bear. The trademarks and copyrights for Supernatural belong to their owners. I just like to write stories about the show.

**Author's note**: I would like to dedicate this story to all the Supernatural fans with secrets, the cast of supernatural and to all the Victoria Secret Angels out there.

**Chapter 1: I'm Too Sexy **

Scene: Valley View Mall in East Reynoldsburg, Ohio

_Sam and Dean are investigating a murder where the body was found inside the Neiman Marcus department store._

_They are interrogating the store manager who found the body the following day and the cute store clerk girl who was the last to see the victim alive. _

Dean: "Hello, I'm Agent King and this is my partner Agent Kissinger."

_Sam nods _

_The Winchesters are both dressed in dark colored suits with ties. Dean is wearing a black trench coat over his suit and Sam is wearing a dark gray coat. _

_The boys show their badges so police let them by then they head over to talk to the store manager a fifty something balding little guy with an very expensive looking suit on and very effeminate mannerisms. _

Store Manager: "Oh crap! The press is already outside; oh this is going to be a public relations nightmare."

_A store clerk girl sobs off to the side over her fellow worker's shocking death. _

Sam: "Sir, please tell us exactly where did you find the body?"

_The coroners on the scene are already sealing the dead man up into a black bag only his arms hang out and there is blood all over the floor, the walls and dripping of the victim's arms._

Store Manager: "I found him over there hanging by one leg in the rafters. They had to cut him down it was just disgusting. I threw up twice this morning. It is going to take forever to clean all the blood of the walls I already called the painters it's such a mess. We are going to have to keep the store closed all day corporate is so not going to be happy about this! This is a disaster!"

Sam: "The victim a mister Thomas Beverly was he into any occult activities?"

_Sam already notices the markings and symbols up on the walls drawn in human blood. He knows they are often associated with the occult activities of certain satanic worshipping groups or those that wish to summon pagan gods. _

Store Manager: "Tommy, no way, he was lazy and a bit of a show off, but no way was he in a cult. He wouldn't have the discipline for any such nonsense. I could barely get him to show up to work on time."

_The store manager notices one of the cleaners touching the merchandise and gets upset. _

Store manager: "Hey don't touch that it's worth more than you."

_Dean rolls his eyes and decides he rather go over and question the cute sobbing store clerk and let Sam deal with the hoady toady manager. _

_Dean looks at Sam. _

Dean: "You got this one right? I'm going go talk to the girl."

_Sam rolls his eyes knowing how typical it is for his brother to go flirt with some cute girl when they are in the middle of an investigation. _

Sam: "Yeah alright."

_Dean smirks bumps Sam on the shoulder a bit then walks off to go speak with her._

_Sam sighs then refocuses his attention back on the store manager who is watching all the various cleaners and policemen in his store trying to deal with the mess. _

Store Manager: "You can't trust these people ya know. They love to steal merchandise say it was evidence, evidence my ass that's store property and I have to do inventory soon."

Sam: "Uh huh. So did Tommy ever display any violent or aggressive behavior beforehand? What was his demeanor like when you last saw him?"

Store Manager: "His demeanor was all look at me I'm hot stuff. He was a little bit of a prick if you ask me. Of course mind you he was a fine juicy piece of something for sure, but a total blockhead if you know what I mean. He was trying to be a model and he loved to talk about himself; he was always flirting with the counter girls. I even caught him making out with one in the stock room. I would have fired his ass, but well he was nice to look at if ya know what I'm saying. In fact, if you don't mind me saying so are you Agent Kissinger you know you could be a model too."

_The gay store manager looks Sam up and down like he's a lollipop and he's ready to lick him. He walks around all the way around Sam in a circle checking him out from every angle. _

_Sam tries his best to remain calm though he feels really uncomfortable since this guy is at least 50 years old and very annoying too him already. He doesn't want to lead the guy on in anyway. _

Sam thinks to himself, why do people always assume my brother and I are gay, it's really weird do we give off some vibe that just says hey we love sausage! Well Dean does, I mean he even had sausage for breakfast with his pancakes this morning, but me I rather not clog up my arteries so early if we're going to die I rather it be by some monster or demon on a job not because of a heart attack from too much packaged meat. I guess its because we're together all the time, but I just could never even picture Dean like that I mean he's my brother for crying out loud and well sitting in a car with him for hours after he's eaten all that sausage I so wouldn't want him even if I were gay!

This Tommy guy must have been the pretty boy type if he was a model, but can't really tell now though since his body's so messed up. We definitely have to go to the coroner's office after this to examine the body more closely. Tommy may have been marked by the look of these symbols he must have been chosen for some kind of ritual, but I have to do some research to determine which cult these symbols belong to. Also, we need to find out why the tagger scribbled VS all over the place in blood. Who or what is VS?

Sam: "So you didn't notice Mr. Beverly acting strangely at all before this?"

Store Manager: "No, he was all focused on some upcoming photo shoot he thought it was going be his big break. Victoria Secret has been doing a nationwide male model search for their new men's line. Everyone's been talking about it here at the mall for weeks, especially Tommy since he passed the first walk-in. They wanted him back for a group photo shoot. I mean he had the goods, he was tall tanned had all the right stuff in all the right places, really nice material to work with, though he wasn't as tall as you are sugar. What are you like 6'4?"

_Sam gets a weird look on his face. _

Sam: "Uh yeah."

Store Manager: "Yeah I knew it, I'm really good at sizing people up. I love taking measurements too, the taller the better I always say and you must have a really nice inseam."

_Sam has never been measured for his clothes before since they never have the money for such fine apparel in fact this is Sam's first time ever stepping foot in a Neiman Marcus. They always just buy whatever they can on the cheap at thrift stores since most of their stuff gets ripped or too bloody to wash anyway. Even the suits they are wearing came from a thrift store back in Alabama. _

The life of a hunter sure isn't a glamorous one, Sam thinks to himself. Sometimes though we have to borrow our disguises from costume shops in the towns we are staying in, but really I hate to say it, it's more like breaking in and stealing them. At least I insist on washing them then mailing the outfits back to the store once we leave town with an apology note even though Dean always makes fun of me for doing it. Hey just cause we have to take what we need to hunt doesn't mean we can just keep whatever we want all the time besides I think it helps keep the police off our backs since they prefer looking for more hardened criminals not the type that steal clothes then return them and we never hit the same store twice.

Sam: "Uh, well I don't really know. I've never been measured before."

_Sam shrugs slightly _

_The store manager immediately pulls out his measuring tape that he always carries in his back pocket. _

_He bends down to measure Sam without even asking first. _

_Sam backs away immediately feeling totally uncomfortable with this man kneeling down so close to his crotch area. Dean looks over and sees the guy bending down in front of Sam holding up the tape. Dean bites back a laugh as his brother stares at him with a help me now look._

_Dean turns his attention back to the store clerk girl deciding to let Sam fend for himself_.

She is pretty young only about nineteen, but Dean admits to himself he prefers the young ones. He thinks to himself, cougars are more Sam's type they must have a thing for shaggy haired geeks I guess. I've been with a few older women myself, but I'm not interested in being anyone's kept boy. Besides I'm not really a boy anymore and the younger ones seem to appreciate that.

Dean: "So tell me again sweetheart what was Tommy saying to you last night?"

The store clerk girl: "It was right after closing; he was helping me to my car. Tommy was such a flirt everyone who works here knows that, but well he was sweet too underneath though most. didn't take the time to see it. He always helped me when I needed to carry big boxes of material or sample books home. He was telling me that he'd been asked to a special party to go to last night with all the top executives at Victoria Secret. Their headquarters is located not too far from here. He just was sure he would land the cover of the new men's catalogue if he went and met with them. He was so excited about it. But, I have no idea why anyone would do something like this to him. It's just so awful!"

_Store clerk girl starts to cry again._

Dean thinks to himself, we better check this Victoria Secret place out then, I do enjoy that store. It always smells so good and damn those models are fine, even the ladies who work in there are sexy. I can see why Tommy would want to go to a party with them. I don't know maybe a demon saw him coming out of there or something. Sam will do a bunch of boring research and figure it out, meanwhile I'll go check out the store and see if anyone who works there remembers Tommy if so great I'll have intel to bring back to Sam, if not I'm sure I can get a few phone numbers at least.

_Dean smiles _

Dean: "Thanks for answering my questions, can I get your number in case we need to question you further."

_Store clerk girl finally smiles a bit._

Store clerk girl: "Sure, I hope you catch whoever did this."

Dean: "Oh we will sugar, we will."

_Dean smirks at her with a sexy glint in his eye._

_Store clerk girl blushes at bit then go over to grab a pen to write her number down for him. _

_Sam manages to escape the store manager's groping and is waiting for Dean outside the mall by the Impala._

_Sam watches as Dean walks over._

Sam: "So what did you find out?"

Dean: "That she smells like peaches and cream. I thought her eyes were green, but up close I realized they are hazel and she has really soft hands too."

_Sam frowns getting annoyed already. _

Sam: "Dude!"

_Dean laughs_

Dean: "Okay in all serious, I found out Tommy went to a Victoria Secret party the night he died, apparently he was going there to meet with some executives there. I'm thinking its worth checking out."

Sam: "Well we need to go examine the body at the coroner's first."

Dean: "Hey instead why don't you examine the body and I'll go see what I can find out about Tommy at Victoria Secret here then meet you back at the motel later on to compare notes."

_Sam rolls his eyes._

Sam: "First you leave me with that creepy manager now you want me to go check out a dead body while you flirt with VS girls."

_Dean smirks _

Dean: "Well I'm better at flirting than you are."

_Sam is about to argue with him more, but pauses when he realizes what he just said_

Sam: "V.S."

Dean: "Yeah, so?"

Sam: "Look at all the scribbling on the walls, they have the initials V.S. I think you should check that place out Dean; it must have something to do with this case. It may just be a coincidence, but its best to find out for sure."

_Dean nods and they both leave the store._

_Sam gets in the car and drives off to the coroner's too check out the body. _

_Dean goes back inside the mall and heads for Victoria Secret shop._

**************

Scene: Inside the Impala

_Sam relishes having this unusual alone time in the Impala, he grabs the IPod jack he keeps hidden from Dean under the passenger's seat then plugs it in and turns on his white IPod_ .

**After Tonight by Justin Norizuka plays on Sam's IPod **

_There's something in your eyes  
Is everything all right?  
You look up to the sky  
You long for something more, Darlin'  
Give me your right hand  
I think I understand, follow me  
And you will never have to wish again_

I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No no no no no no no no no

Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You tell me where to steer, D-D-D-Darlin'  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
No one knows where we are  
But we'll return to earth  
And do it all over again

Cause I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars

Now come away with me  
Come fly away with me  
Just for one night  
No one will ever know  
No no no, Darlin'  
I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
Your free to fly

I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
Said I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You'll be looking down upon them  
From heaven yeah yeah  
Oh no no, oh na na na na na na  
Yeah yeah ooh na na na-oh

Sam smiles to himself knowing his brother would likely have a cow and a few dozen refrains of you son of a bitch over him listening to this song, but Sam doesn't' care. Sam thinks to himself, hey at least I'm not a closet Justin Timberlake fan like him, he always makes fun of the music I listen to, but sometimes I need something soothing to listen to with all that loud rock music I'm surprised both of us aren't totally deaf by now after all these years. Sam makes his way leisurely down a back road and hums along with the subtlety seductive tune.

He surprised even himself at how fond he's grown of the Impala ever since Dean was doing the hellfire rumba. Sam felt the car more than anything else reminded him of his brother and kept him alive in his heart at least though the pain of losing Dean was excruciating leaving scars that Sam still isn't sure will ever heal or ever be understood by his brother who continues to remind him that its best to keep feelings like that buried deep inside rather than emote over them.

Sam thinks to himself, I am not the only one around here that needs therapy, too bad we can't afford it and our recent trip to the loony bin didn't help much just made things worse really.

_Sam sighs to himself remembering the poor doctor he attacked and that sick twisted evil wraith that made both of them go crazy _

_Sam feels a small brush of air tingle the back of his head and ruffle his hair only slightly so Sam glances up to look into the rearview mirror, but nothing is back there he looks forward again and there is Castiel sitting beside him in the passenger's seat with his usual unemotional stare. _

_Sam gasps a bit surprised because he still hasn't gotten use to Castiel just popping in unannounced, something he usually did only when Dean was around so Sam finds his sudden appearance now even more unusual_.

Sam: "Cas? Uh what are you doing here?"

Castiel: "Where's Dean?"

_Sam surprised that Castiel doesn't have a 24 hour surveillance watch tag on Dean by now blinks his eyes a bit before finally answering the angel's question. _

Sam: "He's at Victoria Secret. Why is something wrong?"

_Castiel looks confused_

Castiel: "What secret? Does it have to do with the end of the world?'

_Sam looks at Castiel though maintaining both hands on the wheel so nothing happens to Dean's precious car. _

Sam knows Dean would kill him if anything ever happen to her while the Impala was in Sam's possession and though Sam wasn't the one who did it. Dean still yells about Gary crashing the car into a dumpster when he took over Sam's body. Dean decided to blame Sam for it anyway because Sam has already grown accustom to Dean taking out his frustrations on him, and Sam still feels it's the least he could do for his brother after everything he put him through last year, and for not saving him from going to hell for over forty years. Even though It has grown quite tiresome for him to listen to Dean's tirades.

_Sam blinks his eyes confused by Castiel's question. _

Sam: "What? Uh there is no secret."

Castiel: "But, you just said Dean went to see about a woman named Victoria about a secret."

_Sam shakes his head._

Sam: "No it's a store."

Castiel: "The secret's in a store?"

Sam: "No, I mean well we don't know that's what Dean's trying to find out. A worker was murdered there and it looks to be supernatural death, so I'm off the coroner's office now to check out the body. If you want you can catch up with Dean over at the mall I'm sure Dean will be there flirting for a long while."

Castiel: "Actually, I wanted to talk to you Sam. Pull over."

_Sam looks surprised by Castiel's stern tone. He becomes alarmed and decides to pull over to the side of the road to find out just what this angel's problem is now. _

_Castiel teleports out of the car once Sam stops and Sam gets out peering over the car at Castiel who's standing on the other side of it staring out into the woods by the road. _

Sam: "What is it Castiel, what's wrong now?"

Castiel: "Sam it is high time we talked face to face."

_Sam stares at the back of Castiel's vessel's head still confused._

Sam: "Okay, talk about what?"

_Castiel turns to look Sam in the eyes._

Castiel: "You and I. What I did to you and why I did it."

_Sam frowns still confused_

Sam: "Cas, I don't understand what you're talking about dude."

_Sam places his long hangs on the hood of the car and folds them together feeling slightly nervous already_.

Castiel: "You are special Sam. You've been chosen to be Lucifer's vessel but you've resisted him. That isn't easy to do resist the devil. I am proud of you Sam."

_Sam stares he swears he could of bet money on never hearing Castiel say he was proud of him for anything. _

Castiel: "I am the one who opened the door Sam. I let you out of the panic room so you could help Ruby with her plot. I did it because of Zachariah. He told me it was necessary that it was all part of God's plans. I was wrong to believe him. He lied to me Sam and I've been afraid to tell you ever since. I didn't want you to run off again if I told you so I've kept this secret. I didn't expect to grow so fond of you that I don't want you to hate me. But, now that things are getting worse I just don't want there to be anymore secrets between us Sam. I am sorry will you forgive me?"

_Castiel stares at Sam, and for one fleeting minute Sam feels the anger he's felt for so long risen up ready to boil over at the angel, but then he looks up at Castiel's face and for the first time sees more than just a blank glare with no emotion, Sam finally sees Castiel's remorse and most importantly the sincerity behind his expression. _

_Sam suddenly feels a sense of relief wash over him. _

He never thought he and the angel would really be actual friends. He assumed soon after they me the angel only put up with him for Dean's sake which made Sam feel like even more of a burden than usual, but he's always appreciated the fact that Castiel has been much less of a dick to him than the other angels he's met.

Sam had wanted to thank Castiel so much for saving his brother's life the day they met, but that first meeting became so awkward Sam decided against it. Sam realizes he'd given Castiel ever reason to be worried about him going dark side in the past, and that unfortunately just like Sam was duped by Ruby-skank Castiel was deceived by his fellow brother Zachariah. Now looking over the car at the angel Sam feels he understands the angel more for the first time in a long time so he feels pity for him instead of anger.

_Sam sighs_

Sam: "Castiel, it's okay, well it's not okay, but it's not your fault. You didn't force me to do what I did. That's on me. I went to Ruby, I am the one who killed Lilith and set Lucifer free, not you. You don't owe me anything else, I accept your apology and I'm sorry for what I did I will always be sorry for that. But, do me a favor. Don't tell Dean about this."

_Castiel looks into Sam's eyes glad to see Sam isn't yelling or trying to punch him like he'd feared he would do. He begins to like Sam a little bit more in this moment. _

Sam: "My brother likes you he'll never admit it, but he does and he hates most supernatural creatures so that makes you pretty special too I guess. But, nevertheless he's just not as well forgiving as I am so its best we just keep this between us it will only hurt him to know the truth. He's been hurt enough as it is. So there's no need for him to know."

_Castiel nods again at Sam._

Castiel: "I agree that is probably best. You really know Dean; I still can't figure him out sometimes. Sam, you and your brother are so close I've know many of my fellow brothers for centuries and we don't have the same bond you two do. Why do you think that is Sam?"

_Sam shrugs and sighs _

Sam: "I don't know, I never really thought about that before. It's probably just how we were raised we've always been this way. He makes me crazy a lot of the time. He probably wants to kill me most of the time, but we're family so it just works itself out. Living this life with Dean is hard, but I know what it's like to live life without him, it's much worse and he's made it clear he doesn't like living without me so well we just try to make it work the best we can."

_Sam shrugs again as he looks at Castiel not sure what else to say on the matter. _

_Castiel stares at Sam for a moment wondering how this young man that's been through so much, seen so much and done so much could still be so considerate_.

Castiel thinks to himself, I may be losing faith in God, but I think I'm finally starting to understand these humans. Sam is someone I can count on, he's not off hiding somewhere while the world falls apart. He made a mistake because I failed him; we all failed him well I won't let it happen again. It's not really fair that he and Dean have to take all of this onto their shoulders, but they are strongest people I've ever met and with my help maybe I don't maybe we can do what God wont or at least we can try anyway.

Castiel: "So Sam, do you need my help with this Victorian secret murder?"

_Sam half smiles at Castiel's description of their new case._

Sam: "I've got the corner's covered, but maybe you can go check in on Dean make sure he's getting some real entail and not just trying to pick up some tail if you know what I mean."

_Castiel stares at Sam like he doesn't know what that means, because all though he's starting to understand who Sam and Dean are he still hasn't gotten their euphemisms down just yet. _

_Sam sighs and puts his head down a bit._

Sam: "Uh what I mean is yes we could use some help, so can you go to the mall and see what Dean has found out about the case please?"

_Sam politely smiles._

_Castiel nods at Sam and for a small moment Sam almost thinks he sees the angel wanting to smile back at him, but Castiel disappears quickly so Sam gets back into the car and continues his trip to the Coroner's office. _

Scene: Coroner's office

_Sam walks quickly behind a beautiful woman in a lab coat taken him to see Thomas Beverly's body. Sam can smell her perfume and its heavenly scent that makes him want to stand as close as appropriately possible. _

_The young lab technician looks back at him as she opens the door and smiles slightly. _

Lea: "So Agent Kissinger there really is something you should know about the body after the initial examination it appears Thomas Beverly's blood was completely drained from his body. Which isn't that uncommon if his attacker is involved in the occult?"

_Sam looks at her then smirks_

Sam: "Have you study occult practices Mrs. Berry?"

Lea: "Oh that's just Miss, and yes in college I took a couple of courses that discuss the psychology behind different religions and cult practices. In my humble opinion this guy Thomas was definitely part of a ritual of some kind, perhaps even of his own choosing. A lot of times the so called 'victims' are really especially chosen and want to be a part of the sacrifice to show their commitment. But, then again he may not have known he'd be sacrificing his life."

Sam: "That's a very good opinion to have Miss Berry we definitely will be looking into any occult groups that may be in the area. But, May I ask was there any sulfur found near or on the body perhaps."

_Lea stares confused._

Lea: "Yes, how did you know?"

_Sam interrupts her with a cough. _

Sam: "Oh I've been doing this for quite some time its common in cases like these."

Lea: "You look pretty young to have been doing this a long time if I may say so."

_Sam smiles._

Sam: "Yeah people say that to me often. My dad was also an agent to so you could say it runs in the family. I was raised to do this."

Lea: "Then you must have a lot of good stories to tell Agent Kissinger."

Sam: "Enough to fill a journal or two at least, but I don't really like to talk about it, confidentially and all you understand."

Lea: "Oh yes of course."

Lea: "So well I'll leave you to it then."

_Lea prepares to leave Sam in the room to examine the body alone, but then she pauses turns back and looks at him once again_.

Lea: "Oh could you hand me my bag over there on the stool please."

_Sam looks over and sees a large black satchel bag he grabs it too hand to her, but when he turns around she's so close to him he bumps into her and drops it. He leans down to pick it up and the contents that have fallen out and picks up a sexy lacy black bra with the tag still on it. Sam immediately becomes embarrassed for touching her underwear. _

_Lea smiles not the least embarrassed by it but she finds his blushing amusing and adorable_.

Lea: "Is something wrong Agent Kissinger?"

Sam: "Uh no I'm sorry, uh here you go."

_Lea takes the bag and the bra from Sam, but can't help laughing when she sees that the matching pair of lace black panties is hooked onto the side of Sam's jacket pocket. _

Lea: "Do you like them? They are brand new just got them at the mall during my lunch break."

Sam: "I uh. Yeah I mean they are nice."

_Lea grabs the panties hooked on Sam's pocket and Sam tries hard not to get erection standing so close to such a pretty young woman holding sexy lingerie, but her scent is very alluring. _

Lea: "Thanks. I have at least four pairs like this at home."

_Lea takes out a pen from her lab coat writes her phone number on the tag of the panties and holds them out to Sam. _

Lea: "So you can have this pair to remember me by."

_Sam stares he doesn't know what to do, he's never had a girl just hand over her underwear like this before and he is both turned on and shocked at the same time. He suspects this must have happen to Dean before and he would know exactly the right funny flirty thing to say at a time like this, but all Sam can think to say as lays the lace material in his open hand is. _

Sam: "Thanks I don't have any pairs like this at home."

_Lea bursts out laughing_

_Sam blinks his eyes and blushes totally embarrassed he just said that. _

_Sam thinks to himself, great now she probably thinks I'm gay. _

Sam: "Sorry, what I meant to say was thanks, if I need any more information I'll give you a call."

_Sam tries to smile a bit though he still feels stupid and awkward. _

_Lea smiles and looks up at him_

Lea: "You do that and I'll make sure you get all the information you need."

_Lea gives him one last sexy eye fuck then walks out of the examining room and closes the door. _

_Sam lets out a huge breath of air still in awe over her. _

_Sam glances down at the panties in his hand and smiles one last time before stuffing them in his jacket pocket for later. _

_He proceeds to the process of thoroughly examining Thomas's body though he finds it hard to concentrate now that he keeps think of Lea's scent and how he can call her without sounding like a total dork on the phone. _

************

Scene: Victoria's Secret store inside the mall

_Dean watches as three beautiful Victoria Secret angels get their picture taking inside the store. _

_Dean has a huge smile on his face and can't stop staring at them _

Castiel: "Dean!"

Dean: "Yeah."

_Castiel stares at Dean who is still watching the photo shoot not even paying attention to Castiel's presence_

Castiel: "Are you alright?"

Dean: "Dude, I know there must be a God, he created them. Why could all you real angels look like Victoria Secret models?"

_Castiel rolls his eyes._

Castiel: "Dean, I came here to help with the hunt. Have you spoken to anyone about the murder?"

Dean: "Oh yeah, the store manager, uh Linda, she's off looking up the address right now to the party that Beverly dude went to right before. She's a real hottie to man."

_Dean licks his lips as he watches the models strike sexy poses. He pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket and holds it out for Castiel to take. _

_Castiel takes it and reads it_

Castiel: "Is this number of importance?"

Dean: "Hell yeah, its Linda's number."

Castiel: "And. So?"

Dean: "She's going to another party at the same place tonight their launching some new Miracle Bra or whatever I don't know all I know is there are ALL going to be there."

_Dean looks back at the sexy models again_

Castiel: "So you are going to this party to investigate the murder of this man Thomas Beverly."

_Dean nods_

Castiel: "Do I have to go? I don't enjoy participating in the debauchery of humans at their social gatherings."

Dean: "Don't worry about it Castiel, you and Sammy can stay home and play geek boy chess or something. I can handle this one on my own."

Castiel: "Very well. I'll let Sam know."

_Castiel turns to leave then turns his head to look at the models once more_

Castiel thinks to himself, there is something not right about those girls calling themselves angels, their hypocrites. They are not real angels, I'm not even sure their totally human there is definitely something going on here.

_Castiel disappears_

_Dean walks inside of the store to get a better look._

_Linda Stevens comes walking out with a printout of the location and directions to the VS party._

_Dean smiles at her._

_Linda blushes._

Linda: "Agent King"

Dean: "Oh you can just call me Dean."

_Linda smiles_

Linda: "Okay, well Dean here's the directions, now there's a fork in the road right before you turn onto the backside of the property, you want make sure to make a left turn."

_Dean takes the directions from Linda_

Dean: "Oh I am good and finding my way around sweetheart."

_Dean winks at her_

Linda: "I bet you are."

_Linda gives Dean a sexy glare then looks over at the models who are taking a break from their photo shoot already on their cell phones bitching to their personal assistants to bring them stuff. _

Linda: "It must be nice."

Dean: "What?"

Linda: "Being a supermodel, having the whole world worship you and having them think you're sexy."

Dean: "But, you are sexy."

_Linda looks at Dean and blushes again_.

Linda: "You think so?"

Dean: "Yeah, sexy enough to be up there with them. I mean why not?"

_Linda looks down at the floor a bit nervous, but happy_

_Linda looks back up at Dean and smiles_

Linda: "This may seem a bit forward of me, but would you like to be my escort for tonight. At the party I mean."

Dean: "Sure, I'll be your escort. And you won't even have to pay me. It'll be my pleasure."

_Linda laughs. _

Linda: "Great, so then how about say we meet there at nine?"

Dean: "Yeah, okay little lady."

_Linda wants to giggle at his adorable southern accent and the way he calls her little lady, but she restrains herself. _

Linda: "Also, don't forget this is a costume party."

_Dean fakes a smile, he's used to wearing ridiculous costumes so it's not really that big a deal to him. In fact, it reminds him that even his FBI suit is really just one of his many costumes. _

Dean: "So what's your costume going to be tonight?"

_Linda smiles then gets closer to whisper in his ear. _

Linda: "Tell me your fantasy and I'll wear it."

_Dean immediately gets turned on, he's always loves it in Pornos when the ladies dressed up as sexy nurses, or maids or bar wrenches so he's super excited that Linda is willing to make his fantasy come true tonight. _

_Dean looks at her body for a moment then back up into her eyes._

Dean: "Surprise me."

_Linda smiles and slightly nods already thinking of the perfect costume_.

_Dean licks his lips again he knows that whichever sexy costume she chooses he'll only be thinking of ripping it off of her beautiful body. _

Linda: "Alright. See you later Agent Dean King."

_Dean smiles as she walks back to her office to get back to work. _

_Dean takes one last look at the models who are back to shooting in new bras and panties as the photographer yells at them directions for their poses. _

Dean thinks to himself, that's it I'll rent some old camera and go to the party as a photographer that way I won't have to look silly and I can get loads of pictures of all the sexy models there they'll think I work for the company. Plus, if I rig it up right I can use it as an EMF reader.

_Dean laughs to himself and feels like dancing inside excited about tonight. He finally leaves the store to go find a place to get camera equipment to take to the party. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Party **

Scene: At the Victoria Secret Mansion

_The mansion is huge with cream colored marble floors and cute winged cherubs painted on the ceilings. The main entrance has a gilded grand staircase and a large Swarovski crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. At the end of the great hall are two French doors opening up to where the party is feverishly going on. Portraits of gorgeous supermodels hang around the room and many of them are in attendance tonight. _

_Three long tables covered in white linen table clothes are filled with all types of delicious yummy treats located right next to the bar. A DJ is playing lots of dance music as people mingle together. Most of them aren't wearing many clothes at all, the women are in Victoria Secret lingerie and high heels while the men are dressed in tight slacks and open collared shirts with no ties. _

_Dean arrives dressed up like a photographer with his camera around his neck as he enters the party looking for his date Linda. _

_A waiter with a tray of mini quiches walks by Dean and he immediately grabs a couple to snack on then he heads over to the bar to get a drink. _

Bartender: "What'll it be sir? Would you like to try our special drink tonight the Secret Desire?"

_Dean thinks about it for a moment then he smiles. _

Dean: "Sure why not? It's a party right. Tell me is it anything like a purple nurple?"

_Bartender smiles as he fixes Dean's drink. _

Bartender: "Oh it's much better sir. Drink one of these and I guarantee you'll have a night worth remembering."

_Dean grins as the bartender slides the light green concoction over to him with a maraschino cherry on a stick inside. _

_Dean removes the cherry quickly shallows the entire shot of Secret Desire then slowly puts the cherry in his mouth and sucks on it_.

Dean: "Pretty good, hey I'll take another one of those. These are on the house right?"

_Bartender smiles and starts making Dean another glass of it. _

Bartender: "Oh yes they are no charge."

Dean: "Great, then keep them coming man."

_Linda comes up behind Dean and taps him on his shoulder as he downs his second shot of Secret Desire. _

_Dean turns around and is pleasantly surprised to see her looking sexier than ever in a black lace bra and panties set wearing a pair of gold handcuffs on one wrist like a bracelet. _

_Dean smirks at her and puts his shot glass down on the bar_.

Dean: "Now that's what I'm talking about. Oh I got get a picture of this."

_Dean immediately snaps a picture of Linda. _

_Linda giggles at his excitement over how hot she looks_.

Linda: "Would you like to dance with me Dean?"

Dean: "Oh I liked to do way more than that with you, sweetheart."

_Linda grins and puts her hand on her hip. _

Linda: "Let's just start with the dance first okay."

Dean: "Sure, but hey you got try one of these Secret Desire drinks. They taste great!"

Linda: "Oh Dean, you probably shouldn't drink those."

Dean: "Why not?"

Linda: "The owners of this mansion sponsoring the party, well they are known to play pranks on the guests that come to their parties. Those drinks are full of aphrodisiacs that make people feel horny and act really wild."

Dean: "Damn, why didn't he say so earlier? Bartender, I'll take two more on the house."

_Linda laughs a bit. _

Linda: "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Dean: "Don't worry about me I can handle my liquor and I feel like getting wild with you tonight anyway so this can only help."

_Dean drinks another shot then takes Linda's hand and leads her over to the dance floor._

_Linda holds on to Dean as they rock back and forth dancing together in each other's arms. _

Linda: "So Dean what kinds of music do you like?"

Dean: "Not this that's for sure. I'm more of a classic rock fan."

Linda: "Yeah? Do you like soft rock or hard?"

Dean: "The harder the better baby."

_Linda trails her hand down Dean's body towards his package and gently rubs it through his pants. She looks straight into Dean's eyes and smirks at him._

Linda: "I definitely agree with you there the harder the better."

_Dean smiles back at her as the erection forming in his pants grows. _

Dean: "Girl, you are just asking for trouble."

Linda: "Maybe I am. But, I still want to get to know you more."

Dean: "What do you want to know?"

Linda: "Where are you from? I know you're an FBI agent so do you live around here or are you just passing through?"

_Dean's smile disappears for a moment when he realizes he must tell her the truth. _

Dean: "I have to admit my job well it's complicated and it takes me here and there so I never really know where I'll end up next. I didn't know when I came here I meet such a beautiful sexy woman like you and that she'd be in my arms dancing with me. Its one of the few perks I must admit I've needed a night like this for a while now, but I can't promise much."

Linda: "I see so I'm guessing you don't get to party much then?"

Dean: "Well no, see my partner and I work a lot and he's well he's not the fun loving type. I don't get much time to go out and just have fun anymore it kind of sucks."

_Linda puts her arms around Dean's shoulders and clasps her hands together behind his neck. _

Linda: "Then why don't you just quit?"

_Dean looks at her wishing he could, but then realizes he's supposed to be working right now not just dancing with her. _

Dean: Well it's not that simple, my life is com."

_Linda interrupts him and puts her hand up between them so they both stop dancing. _

Linda: "Wait; don't tell me it's complicated."

_Linda sighs then looks up at Dean. _

Linda: "Dean, life is always complicated no matter what job you do if you make it that way. I know we all have things and people we feel obligated to. I can't tell you how many times I've just dreamed of quitting Victoria Secret and going out on the road to travel even do some real modeling, but its never that simple so I get it."

Dean: "You can model for me right now."

_Dean pulls back and grabs his camera again. He snaps another photo of her. _

_Linda giggles again_ then holds her hand up at the camera lens.

Linda: "No, don't! I'm too old to get into the business now."

Dean: "Oh please, you're only as old as you feel and right now I feel about twenty one and you look twenty one so let's go have some fun."

_Dean takes Linda's hand and they walk out of the main room back into the hallway then up the stairs towards the bedrooms. _

Linda: "Dean, this isn't our house I work for these people I could get in a lot of trouble for doing this."

_Dean smirks_

Dean: "See I told you, you were asking for trouble."

_Dean leans Linda against the wall in the hallway of the second floor and kisses her pressing his hold body into hers. She wraps one leg around Dean as they make out. _

_Dean lifts her up of the floor and swings her around. _

_Linda smiles and kisses him again when he finally puts her down. _

_Dean grabs her hand and opens a door to one of the bedrooms. _

_Linda stops at the doorway when she's sees a orgy of naked dead bodies covered in blood lying all over the bedroom. She screams loudly at the sight of them. _

_Dean whips his head around to see the body and frowns. He pulls out his gun as he methodically begins to search the room in case whatever did this is still inside. As he enters the room the door suddenly slams shut and big steal bars drop down from the ceiling in front of it. _

_Linda still on the outside of the door starts to freak out when the door slams shut._

Linda: "Dean? Dean, oh my God! Are you okay?"

_She bangs her fists on the door in fear. Dean rushes over to open it but it won't budge_.

Dean: "Linda its okay I'm alright, but I'm trapped. Run and go find help to open it."

_Linda doesn't answer. Dean gets worried when she doesn't respond back. _

Dean: "Linda? Linda, you still there?"

_Dean hears Linda screaming as someone stabs her in her the chest. Dean hears her body hit the floor. He kicks at the bars and pulls at the bars, but they won't budge so he can't get free to help her. _

_Dean hears her being dragged away and all he can see through the crack at the bottom of the doorway is her blood left behind staining the carpet. He frowns in anger and fear. _

_Dean quickly checks the windows, but they are made of bullet proof glass and the locks are welded shut so they wont' open either. _

Dean: "Damn it!"

Scene: Winchester's hotel room

_Sam is sitting at the table with his computer looking up information on their case. _

_Sam's cell phone rings. _

_Sam picks it up and sees its Dean's number calling_.

Sam: "Yeah, hey so what you find out?"

Dean: "I need you to get over here now something or someone at the party is killing people. Linda's been taken! I'm trapped on the second floor, first door on the right hurry Sam!"

Sam: "I'm on my way."

_Sam hangs up his cell turns off his computer grabs his coat and heads for the door. _

_Sam opens the door and Castiel is standing right outside of it, so Sam almost runs in to him. _

_Castiel frowns in surprise to see Sam leaving so quickly. _

Castiel: "Where are you going?"

Sam: "Dean's in trouble I have to go find him."

Castiel: "I knew letting him go alone was a bad idea."

_Sam walks out of the room headed towards the curb to hail a taxi. _

_Sam looks back at Castiel quickly_.

Sam: "So are you coming or what?"

_Castiel sighs and without a word walks over touches Sam's forehead and they both disappear. _

Scene: At the Victoria Secret Mansion

_Dean searches the dead bodies in the room for clues of what killed them_ he notices strange carvings on the body, but he doesn't know what they mean.

_A shadowy figure slowly crawls out from under the bed and on instinct Dean fears there's something there so he immediately whips around and points his gun at whoever might be trying to crawl out and attack him. _

_A naked angrily looking woman covered in blood holds up her hands in fear. She speaks with a German accent. _

The woman: "Please don't kill me!"

_Dean doesn't shoot, but he keeps the gun pointed at her head._

Dean: "Who are you?"

The woman: "I was attacked too okay so just chill!"

Dean: "By what?"

_Julie sits down on the bed next to a dead body._

Julie: "I don't know yet I was drugged and left for dead but, I threw up the poison so it didn't kill me!"

Dean: "Are you one of the models?"

_Julie frowns at him. _

Julie: "God, no I live nearby. My parents own the place down the road. I have been investigating this place for awhile now there's more going on here then just parties okay. There is a monster in this house somewhere and I intend to kill it."

Dean: "Wait are you trying to telling me you're some kind of hunter?"

_Julie looks at him surprised he knows about hunters_.

Julie: "Yes I'm, Julie Mode. Who the hell are you?"

_Dean finally puts his gun away. _

Dean: "The name's Dean. Dean Winchester. My brother and I are also investigating these murders. He's on his way."

_Julie frowns annoyed at the thought of more hunters snooping around. _

Julie: "Oh that's just great more hunters that's all I need. He'll never get in. I had to pose as a cop coming to tell them to turn the noise down. They still nabbed me and drugged me. I fought them off, but they stuck me in here. How'd you even get in anyway?"

Dean: "I was actually invited. Whatever is doing this took my friend Linda."

Julie: "She's probably part of the sacrifice then I'm sorry."

Dean: "Sacrifice?"

Julie: "These people are sick freaks! They are killing and torturing people for kicks and profit. Victoria Secret is a real person not just a company. She's been around for hundreds of years and she changes her name a lot, but I'm on to her M.O. She's the leader of a witch's coven Virtus Specialis which means virtuous secrets. They guard the secrets of pagan gods and now they have some kind of creature under their spell protecting them. It could even be a god I don't know but it's very strong. Stronger than anything I've come across before and I've come across a lot. I've been on this case for a month now. They already killed two other hunters that came poking around. I knew one of them he was my friend that's when I started looking into it."

_Dean looks at her face and can tell by the way she says friend that this guy meant more to her than that_.

Dean: "So we're in the same boat then. We can help each other out."

Julie: 'I doubt that. I prefer to work alone nothing personal, I just don't trust you."

Dean: "I don't really care we are both trapped in here and we're both going to die if we don't figure this out quick."

_Dean goes into the bathroom and grabs some towels. He hands them to her so she can cover up and clean off the blood. _

_Julie takes them and wraps herself up quickly. _

Julie: "Well you've already seen me naked so if you want me to trust you then go ahead show me."

_Dean looks at her confused. _

Dean: "Show you what?"

_Julie stares at his package. _

_Dean realizes by the look on her face she wants him to strip down too_.

Dean: "What are you nuts lady?"

Julie: "Oh yeah I'm loco, but I'm not stupid. You could be one of them. I've killed a few of the men here and they all have these VS markings on their well you know so prove to me you're not one of them! Drop your pants otherwise forget it I'm not helping you!"

_Dean shakes his head in annoyance then takes off his belt and pulls down his pants. _

_Julie just stares, but doesn't speak to him. _

_Dean sighs then finally pulls down his underwear so she can check him out. _

_Julie takes a good long look as she checks for the markings. _

Dean: "Satisfied yet?"

_Julie scoffs _

Julie: "Not even close, but at least your not one of them."

_Dean rolls his eyes and pulls up his underwear and pants then puts his belt back on. _

_Julie stands up_

Julie: "Well they obviously want us alive for now otherwise they would have just killed us so I'm going to take a shower. You can find me something to wear I'm a size 8."

_Julie walks into the adjoining bathroom shuts the door and locks it. _

_Dean scoffs in unbelief. _

Dean: "Sure thing your highness."

_Dean hopes Sam will be here soon to rescue him from this nightmare. He's so angry about Linda he really wants to kill something right about now. But, instead he checks the drawers in the armoire for chick's clothes. He finds some Victoria Secret lingerie inside then he checks the closet and finds only one hot pink silk dress hanging inside. He checks the tag and it's a size 8 so he pulls it off the hanger and brings it over to the bathroom door. _

_Julie finishes her shower after a few more minutes then dries off. _

_Dean knocks on the bathroom door to get her attention. _

Dean: "I've got some stuff here you can put on!"

_Julie wraps herself up in a towel. She opens the door quickly grabs the stuff without speaking then slams it in his face again. _

_Dean thinks she's really rude, but he's too tired to get upset. He just sits down on the bed to rest up till they have to eventually fight their way out of here. _

_Julie finally comes out of the bathroom looking really hot! Her still wet wavy honey blonde hair shines beautifully next to the hot pink dress and her arms and legs are tightly toned like that of a hunter and her skin looks nice and tan something Dean didn't notice before when she was covered in blood. _

_Julie frowns again. _

Julie: "This sucks! I hate the color pink and I don't like wearing dresses! I'm a hunter for heaven's sake!"

Dean: "Hey it's all that's here so unless you want to run around this place in just a towel I suggest you deal with it princess."

_Julie huffs in annoyance and folds her arms. _

Julie: "Well where is this brother of yours?"

Dean: "He'll be here soon."

Julie: "So how long have you been doing this?"

Dean: "Too damn long, practically my whole life. What about you?"

Julie: "Same, my parents are hunters too."

Dean: "Do they know you're here?"

Julie: "Hell no, my dad would kill me. He hates for me to go on jobs by myself its so annoying."

Dean: "Sounds to me like he's just trying to protect you this job is dangerous and."

_Julie quickly interrupts him_

Julie: "Hey I don't need a lecture okay; I get enough of those from my parents. I am perfectly capable of defending myself in a fight."

Dean: "How old are you anyway?"

Julie: "Old enough to kick your ass."

Dean: "Yeah, you think you can take me down?"

_Julie snaps her fingers and says with a sassy attitude. _

Julie: "Like that!"

_Dean laughs in disbelief at her. _

_Julie gets angry walks over and punches Dean square in the jaw. _

Dean: "Ow son of a bitch that hurt!"

_Dean grabs her and tosses her down on the bed in a wrestling style move. _

_Julie wraps her long legs around him and drops him to the floor and punches him again_

_Dean shakes his head then head bunts her and pushes her off him. He sits on her and holds her down pinning her beneath him so she can't escape or punch him again. _

Dean: "You finished yet?"

Julie: "Get off me!"

Dean: "I will just calm down."

Julie: "I'm going to kill you for this!"

_Dean laughs not the least bit afraid of her. He also notices how she looks even sexier in this position under him though he's also pretty mad at her. _

Julie: "You think this is funny jerk?"

_Julie uses her leg to kick Dean in the back of the head really hard. _

Dean: "Ow! Okay stop. Its just you remind me of someone I use to know. She was a hunter too."

_Julie raises an eyebrow_.

Julie: "Was?"

_Dean frowns as he remembers how Jo sadly died. _

Dean: "Yeah, but she didn't last long doing this so I suggest you be careful stick with your family it's safer that way."

_Julie rolls her eyes_.

Julie: "You don't know my family."

_Dean is just about to say something else when he hears the bars suddenly unlock as they rise back up where they came from and then the door magically opens again. _

_Dean stands up and helps Julie to her feet. He pulls out his gun again preparing to venture back out into the hallway. _

_Julie pulls out Ruby's knife so she's also prepared. _

Dean: "Hey where'd you?"

_Dean stops his statement then he checks his belt and realizes Julie managed to steal it from him during their little tussle. _

Dean: "You're pretty good."

Julie: "Yeah well like I said I've been doing this a long time."

_Dean quickly gets back into focus as he walks out of the room. Julie follows closely behind him_

_Dean looks around, but sees no one just a trail of blood from Linda's body headed down the hallway. _

Dean: "Come on this way."

_Dean motions at Julie. She nods and follows him down the hall_.

Scene: Outside the Victoria Secret Mansion in the backyard.

_Sam is puking in the bushes behind the mansion as the trip over has made him nauseous. _

_Castiel stands looking out towards the house at the party attendees searching with his eyes for any sign of Dean. _

_Sam comes out from behind the bushes and wipes his mouth. He frowns at Castiel. _

Sam: "Next time let's just take a cab!"

Castiel: "Dean is inside this establishment somewhere I can sense it."

Sam: "I know that, he's on the second floor so why did you teleport us out here."

Castiel: "This place is protected. It's built on unholy ground."

Sam: "What so you can't walk on it?"

Castiel: "I can, but my powers won't work once I'm inside that place. I'll be just as useless as you are.

Sam: "Oh thanks!"

Castiel: "You know what I mean."

_Sam rolls his eyes. _

Sam: "Well come on we have to find Dean regardless."

Castiel: "How will we get pass security without my abilities? We don't even have any police badges."

Sam: "The way Dean and I always do it, by lying and subterfuge."

Castiel: "Oh right."

_Sam walks over towards the pool in the backyard already searching for away inside._

_Several models are hanging out around it in bikinis, some are inside the pool while others make-out in the Jacuzzi and a most of them are huddle together talking on the patio sipping their drinks away from the loud music inside. _

Isabel: Stephen! Stephen is that you?

_Isabel Bunche a sexy Brazilian VS model walks over to Sam assuming he's another model that she knows because she's already pretty drunk and he looks like her friend_.

Sam: "Excuse me?"

Isabel: "Stephen you made it I'm so glad. Oh you got meet Antonio, he's been asking about you all night."

_Castiel looks at Sam confused that she's calling him Stephen. _

_Sam shrugs and decides to play along so they can get inside to rescue Dean. _

Sam: "Yeah okay sure."

_Isabel smirks and burps a little_.

Isabel: "Follow me."

_Sam and Castiel follow Isabel inside to look for Antonio. _

_One of the security members stops them from entering_.

Isabel: "Oh lighten up Bruce it's a party these are the Polish models I told you were coming."

_Bruce frowns but steps out of the way so Sam and Castiel can enter. _

_Castiel whispers to Sam_

Castiel: "Polish?"

Sam: "Just go with it."

_Isabel leads them through the crowd over to a sitting area where Antonio is hanging with some other models. _

Isabel: "Antonio! Look who finally made it."

_Antonio turns around he is wearing no shirt just a pair of white linen pants, but he's extremely muscular and handsome. Sam also notices he looks like he's wearing make-up on his face_.

Antonio: "So which one is Stephen Beckford."

_Isabel grabs Sam's arm and kisses him on the cheek happily. _

_Sam awkwardly smiles trying to keep this poor drunk girl from stumbling on her super high heels. He fakes a slightly Polish sounding accent. _

Sam: "Yeah I'm Stephen."

_Antonio looks at Sam for a moment intrigued then frowns. _

Antonio: "My God is that what they're wearing in Poland? Its summertime dude come on lets see some skin!"

_The other models around him laugh and nod as they sip on their shots of Secret Desire_.

Sam: "Uh I."

_Antonio walks over and starts to take off Sam's jacket. Sam looks at Castiel. _

_Castiel just stares back confused as Antonio removes Sam's jacket and tosses it on a chair _

Castiel: "What's wrong with his clothes?"

Antonio: "Everything! This is a VS party in case you didn't notice blue eyes. Flannel is outlawed its so last season dude you want to get hired don't you well the casting agents are on the dance floor. You want them to see what you've got to work with so take it off lets see those muscles!"

Castiel: "Uh Sam?"

_Before Sam can respond Isabel starts unbuttoning Sam's shirt so he pulls away from her._

Sam: "We're just looking for someone dressed as a photographer who came here with a woman named Linda Stevens."

Antonio: "Oh you mean that yummy delight that was dancing with Linda earlier. He looks like he's packing am I right?"

_Castiel assumes he means a weapon so he answers the question. Sam winces due to the awkwardness of the situation._.

Castiel: "Yes he does pack."

_Antonio smiles at Castiel. _

Antonio: "Hey Stephen, your friend's cute. What's his name?"

Sam: "This is um Michael, Michael Kutcher."

_Castiel stares at Sam confused. _

Castiel: "Michael?"

_Sam nods indicating to Castiel to follow along._

Castiel: "Oh yes, I'm Michael sure."

Antonio: "You've got a nice Dick Tracy thing going on Mikey, but let's loose the trench coat indoors shall we."

_Castiel removes his trench coat. _

_The DJ announces over the speakers that there is going to be a runway off in a just a few minutes. _

_All the models in the room squeal and smile excited that it's finally time to strut their stuff on the dance floor with a giant runway down the middle. _

Antonio: "Okay boys, are you ready to strut your stuff."

Sam: "No, we don't want to strut anything. We really need to find Dean."

Antonio: "Calm down he's in good hands trust me baby. Between you and me Linda's probably got him on his back by now so relax enjoy the party have a few drinks."

_Antonio laughs then smacks Sam on the butt and looks back at his friends who giggle and keep drinking._

_Isabel hands Castiel a drink. Then goes back to Sam and takes off his shirt despite Sam's fervent protests. _

Castiel: "Thank you."

_Castiel drinks it in one gulp. The aphrodisiacs in the drink react quickly once mixed with Castiel's angel blood so he starts to feel the effects right away. Castiel suddenly feels very excited he begins to strip off his clothes right there in front of everyone. _

_Sam frowns at him in shock. _

Sam: "What in God's name are you doing?"

_The model walk off begins as the DJ changes the music to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake_

Castiel: "I'm getting down and bringing sexy back!"

_Castiel runs on to the runway. He begins to wildly gyrating and dancing up and down it. _

_The whole crowd laughs hysterically at him. _

_Sam runs over to stop him, but Castiel just keeps on dancing. _

_Victoria finally comes up behind the DJ booth. She spots Castiel in the crowd dancing like a wild man. She smiles then whispers to her assistant to bring him over to her. _

_Her assistant Neville quickly alerts a security member and points at Castiel. _

_Sam sees this and worries they are about to be caught for crashing so he grabs someone's secret desire drink from them so he can use it to lure Castiel away with him_..

Sam: "Hey Cas look!"

_Castiel sees the drink and immediately wants it. _

Sam: "You want this then follow me."

_Castiel follows Sam off the dance floor and into the great hallway. _

_Antonio sees them leaving and yells at them_.

Antonio: "Call me, will go out to lunch okay baby!"

_Sam doesn't answer he just keeps running away. _

_Castiel reaches out his hands for the shot glass_.

Castiel: "I want it give it to me baby!"

Sam: "Enough! Look okay you're obviously under a spell or something so just let me figure this out before you get us killed."

Castiel: "A spell? I'm not under a spell Sam. I'm just a sexy angel deal with it!"

_Sam rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance. _

_Sam sniffs the drink in his hand, but can't tell what kind of drug is in it. _

_Sam pours it out on a plant. The plant grows bigger_.

Castiel: "That was odd."

Sam: "This whole thing is odd! Let's go."

_Castiel follows Sam up the stairs as he goes to search for Dean. _

_Sam goes to the first door on the right and see's its open now. _

_Sam pokes his head in and calls out._

Sam: "Dean? Hey is anybody in here?"

_No one answers back. _

_Sam sees the dead bodies inside and decides not to go in because he doesn't want to get trapped inside too. _

_Sam turns to look and he sees Castiel has already gone into another bedroom on the left. _

Sam: "No, stop!"

_Sam goes inside after him and sees Castiel is putting on a pair of brand new silk blue boxers he found inside a box on the bed. _

Sam: "Dude, you need to get dressed."

Castiel: "I am dressed. We're supposed to be models. I saw those ungodly advertisements at the mall this is what models wear right?"

_Castiel pulls another pair of boxers out of the box that are red_.

Castiel: "Here put these on."

Sam: "No! We need to find Dean we don't have time for this."

Castiel: "We will blend in better this way just do it so we can find Dean and get back to the party."

_Sam hesitates for a moment then finally grabs the boxers. He looks in the closet and finds a silk robe, so he takes that too so he won't have to just wear underwear. _

_Sam goes into the bathroom to take off his clothes and put the underwear on. _

_Castiel turns on the television in the room and turns it to a porn channel. _

_Sam comes out of the bathroom in his new boxers and the robe. _

Castiel: "You look really hot Sam!"

_Sam chooses to ignore that comment. _

Sam: "What are you watching?"

Castiel: "You're human pornography it always seemed very strange to me that you humans watch this debauchery, but now I can see why! This is hot!"

Sam: "Stop saying that you sound like Paris Hilton!"

Castiel: "Who?"

Sam: "Just turn that off before someone hears it."

_Castiel rolls his eyes then turns off the TV with the remote_

Castiel: "Dean's right you're no fun!"

Sam: "No, I'm not can we go please!"

_Castiel finally gets up and walks out with Sam_.

Castiel: "Wait a minute. Let me focus."

Sam: "What?"

_Castiel puts his hand on Sam's bare chest_.

Sam: "Hey stop! What are you?"

_Castiel interrupts Sam's protest. _

Castiel: "Be quiet I'm listening to your heart beats."

_Sam frowns because he doesn't enjoy being touched by an angel like this. _

Sam thinks to himself, it's a good thing Dean isn't around to see he'd never let me live it down.

Sam: "Why?"

_Castiel doesn't respond he just listens with his eyes closed and his hand on Sam's chest for a few more seconds. _

_Castiel reopens his eyes and points down the hall. _

Castiel: "They went that way."

_Castiel starts walking down the hall. _

Sam: "How do you know?"

Castiel: "Your heart beats told me."

Sam: "My heart beat talks to you?"

_Castiel frowns in annoyance_.

Castiel: "Every heartbeat generates so many beats per second. Angels can read the beats like a Morse code it tells us information about the person and sometimes about the people closes to them. You're heartbeats counter Dean's beats so every time he makes a move and his heart beats yours does to counter his back and forth so that's how I can tell which direction he's going in. If my powers worked in here I'd be able to tell by just looking in your eyes like I normally can, but they don't so I need to listen to the code."

Sam: "By reading my heart beats you can actually tell where Dean is?"

_Castiel nods. _

Castiel: "Yes, if you move right your heart beats once, twice is left and his is the opposite. So right now he's headed left."

Sam: "I don't understand."

Castiel: "You're human that's common. There are so many things you people don't understand."

_Castiel continues to walk in the direction stopping to feel Sam's chest for more beats every so often. _

Sam: "So where is he headed now?"

_Castiel touches Sam's chest again. _

Castiel: "He just turned left again."

_A woman walks out of the bathroom and sees Castiel feeling up Sam's chest. _

_She looks at them strangely then keeps walking_.

Sam: "It's not what it looks like!"

_Sam sighs then follows Castiel down another hallway. _

Castiel: "I think he's in that room over there."

_Sam tries to open the door, but it's locked_.

Castiel: "Something's wrong Sam!"

Sam: "What now?"

Castiel: "Dean's heart beats I can't sense them anymore. His heart must have just stopped beating."

_Sam frowns at him_.

Sam: "What, but that would mean."

_Sam pauses and_ _feels himself start to panic for a minute worried about Dean. He immediately goes into crisis mode and kicks the door hard knocking it down. _

_Castiel and Sam look into the room which is covered in the same symbols seen at the mall earlier and on the bed in front of them they see inside Dean is unconscious and Julie is trying to give him CPR. _

_Sam feels his own heart jump inside his chest. _

Sam: "Dean!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Secret Curse. **

_Sam rushes over to Dean terrified his brother is dying. _

_Julie continues doing CPR on Dean. _

Sam: "Castiel do something!"

Castiel: "I'm sorry, I can't!"

_Sam frowns at him then turns his attention back to Dean. _

Julie: "Oh come on don't die on me dude!"

_Julie pumps on Dean's chest a few more times and suddenly his eyes reopen as he gasps for air like he'd been choking. _

_Dean coughs and groans_

Sam: "Dean! Oh thank God."

_Sam holds on to Dean's shoulder for a moment happy his brother is still alive._

Dean: "Damn this party sucks!"

_Dean rolls on to his side and coughs more still in pain from almost dying. _

_Sam grabs onto Dean's side and pats his back to help Dean get out whatever else might be causing him to choke. _

_Dean finally stops coughing and hacking up the poison. He sits up so he can breathe better. _

_Castiel moves closer to him and touches Dean's chest_.

Dean: "Cas what are you doing? Haven't we talked about personal space before?"

Castiel: "I'm just checking your heartbeat to make sure your okay."

_Sam stares at Dean with worried puppy dog eyes. _

_Dean moves away from both of them annoyed by their over protectiveness_.

Dean: "Well don't! I'm fine."

Sam: "What happened to you?"

_Julie speaks up for him_

Julie: "He had what looked like a heart attack. He started grabbing his chest and choking then he passed out because of those drinks I bet. I told him that stuff is poisonous man so he's lucky to be alive."

_Julie looks at Dean and smirks_

Julie: "You're welcome by the way."

_Dean rolls his eyes at her for being so cocky about saving his life. _

_Julie looks at Sam again._

Julie: "I'm Julie. I'm a hunter and let me guess you must be the brother."

Sam: "Uh yeah I'm Sam and this is Castiel.

Castiel: "Hello."

Julie: "Well I hope you weren't as stupid as Dean to drink anything served here were ya?"

Sam: "No, I didn't drink anything, but Castiel here well he did."

_Dean looks at Castiel with worry over him now._

Dean: "Castiel you didn't?"

Castiel: "I'm an angel so the poison shouldn't kill me like it does you humans."

_Dean frowns at him_

_Sam sighs _

Sam: "Yeah it may not kill him, but it does make him act like a bigger freak than usual."

Dean: "Then, why you let him drink it Sam?"

Sam: "Hey, I tried to stop him"

_Dean frowns at Sam for not doing a better job protecting Castiel. _

_Julie frowns at Castiel for being stupid enough to drink the poison and for saying he's an angel. _

Julie: "Come again? Did you just say you're an angel?"

Castiel: "Yes, I'm an angel of the Lord."

_Castiel hiccups due to the alcohol he's consumed. _

Julie: "That's the poison talking right? Angels don't exist."

Dean: "Yeah actually I'm afraid they do."

Julie: "No way that's crazy!"

Dean: "He's angel alright just deal with it. I had to."

_Castiel touches himself and frowns. _

Castiel: "I'm in a human vessel so your eyes don't pop out your skull. Do you like my human vessel it's sexy huh?"

_Julie frowns and looks confused. _

Julie: "How much did you have to drink man?"

Castiel: "Just one drink so far, but I'd really like some more."

Sam and Dean yell at him both at the same time: "No!"

_Castiel pouts, but they ignore him because it's for his own good. . _

Sam: "Dean, what is going on here? Did you find out anything?"

Dean: "Yeah, the people here are a bunch of nut jobs. They are sacrificing models to their pagan god."

Sam: "There was a woman downstairs Victoria she's after us."

_Loud screaming starts coming from downstairs _

_Sam jumps up and the four of them head out back down stairs to the party. _

_Dean opens the door and they find everyone is dead. Bodies everywhere they've all drank too much of the poison and their hearts have given out completely. _

_Sam rushes into to check a few bodies, but no one is alive. _

Castiel: "They're dead! They are all dead."

Dean: "Where is that bitch Victoria she did this! Let's find her so I can shoot her!"

Victoria: "My name's not really Victoria, but don't tell anyone that. It's a secret."

_She laughs at them as she stands on the stage looking down on them. _

_Sam, Dean, Castiel and Julie all turn towards the stage to see Victoria standing there alone with a creepy smile on her face. _

_Dean pulls out his gun ready to kill her. _

Dean: "Okay, crazy you've got two options I can shoot you in the head or the chest where do you want it?"

Victoria: "Dean Winchester right? I know all about you. I'm glad to see you didn't succumb to my secret desire drinks it kills off the weak.

Dean: "So that was some kind of test?"

Victoria: "Yes, it means you must have a really strong heart, and your obviously it good physical condition so you'll do."

_Victoria smirks at Dean. _

Dean: "Do what?"

Victoria: "Be my new prize fighter."

Dean: "Huh?"

_Suddenly one of the dead bodies on the ground moves and a hand reaches out grabs Dean's foot and pulls him down to the ground. _

Sam: "Dean!"

Dean: "Zombies holy shit! Sam!"

_Dean shoots at the zombie grabbing his leg, but it does no good. Three other zombies wake up and grab on to him. _

_Sam goes down next then Julie as the models in the room wakes up as zombies ready to attack and kill if they don't cooperate. Castiel tries to fight them off, but he's too weak without his powers so they quickly pull him down too. _

_Dean tries to shoot Victoria, but a zombie grabs his gun and almost breaks Dean's wrist yanking it out of his hand. Sam punches a zombie in the stomach and Julie kicks at them, but the zombies are too strong and there are too many of them to fight off. _

Dean: "Son of a bitch!"

Victoria: "I control each and everyone one. They are mine and so are you!"

_Victoria tells the zombies to take her new prisoners down to the basement. _

_Sam, Dean, Castiel and Julie all struggle but the zombies grip them tight and push them into cages in the basement. Sam and Castiel are put in one cage together while Dean and Julie into another one nearby._

_The zombies all slowly head out leaving the four of them for the night. Victoria comes in and smiles at them. _

Dean: "Okay psycho you mind telling us what the hell this is all about?"

_Dean glares at her. _

Victoria: "You'll see just watch."

_Victoria reaches for a remote control that turns on several televisions all stacked together against one wall of the basement. Each television has on a different fashion show as models walk the runways in Paris, Milan, New York, Los Angeles, and Miami. _

_Castiel stares at the television screens bewildered by all of the fancy clothes from around the world. _

_Victoria presses the red button on the remote control and the channels all change to an underground fight going on between two zombie male models. _

_Sam recognizes one of the models as Antonio the guy they met earlier at the party. _

_Antonio's eyes are sunken in and glazed over. His hair is wild and his skin has become very pale. He glares at his opponent with deadly intentions ready to strike in second. _

_Antonio's opponent steps closer and growls at him then he takes a swipe at Antonio's head. He ducks out of the way and growls back. _

_Antonio twirls his body around then quickly jabs the other model in the chest hard. His opponent is knocked backwards then angrily comes running forwards straight towards Antonio. _

_Antonio knows this is his chance he grabs his opponent by the neck with one hand leans down and with his teeth then rips out the jugular. Blood splatters everywhere as Antonio rips skin off and eats this other zombie alive. _

_Victoria looks back at her prisoners and smiles_.

Victoria: "He's pretty good huh? So Dean you're up first. Think you can beat him?"

_Sam stares in horror at the screen then he looks over at Dean extremely worried about him having to fight off a zombie. _

_Dean pretends not to be scared, but instead tries to find out more about this fighting ring. _

Dean: "Why are you doing this? What your lingerie not selling enough?"

Victoria: "Oh please that's just a cover. These models don't have a clue what's going on. They are stupid and shallow, but they are strong and agile to so they make perfect fighters. That's where the real money comes from."

Sam: "What kind of sickos would pay to see zombies kill people?"

Victoria: "Oh come on Sammy haven't you ever gone to a monster movie before? Well here the monster movies are real and you'd be surprised boy; there are billions of people in this world most of them a lot freakier than you hunters can imagine willing to pay lots to watch these fights. You think you've seen it all please you are babies compared to me. I've been around for over a hundred years I know what's really out there and I service a very wealthy clientele who enjoy the carnage and the sex my models provide it really turns them on."

Castiel: "The sex?"

Victoria: "Oh sugar that's why you're here. I have a sixth sense about people some of them are fighters and well some of them make good lovers. Dean here will make a great fighter, but you baby I saw those moves you had on the dance floor you're my new lover."

Castiel: "I may be horny right now, but I will not have sex a witch. That's just disgusting."

Victoria: "Hey, you're my little bitch now so you will do what I want!"

Castiel: "No! Release us!"

Victoria: "Not until one of you wins a fight."

Sam: "We didn't come here to fight or have sex!"

_Victoria scoffs at that remark_

Victoria: "Of course you did. You're hunters that's all you do is fight and screw around it's practically in your blood right Sammy?"

_Sam glares at her angry she seems to know more about him than she should. _

Victoria: "Don't worry though boy, I've got orders not to touch you yet. So just sit tight and keep your trap shut!"

_Sam wonders who would give her such an order and Dean wonders the same thing_.

Victoria: "Truth is you are all so pretty that I'd love to put you on my catwalks and watch you strut up and down for my clients, but I'm afraid first you must earn your place amongst the top models by fighting against the fiercest creatures."

Julie: "You want a fight lady I'll give you a fight. How about it? You and me in the ring, I'll punch those lights out faster than you can shake a stick skank!"

_Victoria looks at Julie with contempt and annoyance. _

Victoria: "How many times have my guards warned you to stay off my property young lady? You will pay for what you did to my men. I have a special ceremony all set up for you. You'll be the winner's prize slave."

_Julie glares absolutely furious at the idea of being treated like a prize for some creature. _

Julie: "Just you wait till I get out of here! You are dead do you hear me dead!"

_Victoria smirks totally unafraid of her. _

Victoria: "I don't have to wait darling, you do! Now if you'll excuse me I believe Castiel and I have business to attend to."

_Victoria motions at her zombie body guards. _

_They go over to the cage with Sam and Castiel. They open it and pull Castiel out then close the cage back. _

_Sam tries to grab Castiel and pull him back in, but the zombies are too strong and one of them punches Sam in the chest knocking him backwards into the cage bars. _

Castiel: "Don't touch me! I don't like being manhandled."

Victoria: "How about being woman handled then? Don't worry I'll be gentle baby."

_Victoria runs one of her bony slender fingers across Castiel's lips while the zombie guards hold his arms behind his back so he can't move them. _

_Castiel frowns at her_.

Castiel: "I demand to be released do you know what I am!"

Victoria: "Yes, you are mine."

Castiel: "No I don't belong to you! I am an angel of the Lord not an angel of Victoria Secret. Release me or you will face the wrath of heaven!"

Victoria: "An angel you say?"

_Castiel nods. _

Victoria: "From heaven?"

Castiel: "Yes, and God will not be pleased that you've kidnapped me and my friends."

_Victoria leans in close so she can whisper in his ear. _

Victoria: "You know I've been looking for a long time for a man who could fulfill my every secret desire instead God sends me my very own angel well that's even better."

_Castiel frowns again_

_Victoria smirks then motions at the guards to follow her. _

_Victoria leads the way back upstairs and to her master bedroom. _

_Castiel tries to struggle, but he can't get free of them. They pull him into the room and use some rope under Victoria's bed to tie Castiel up to the bed. They stretch his body out across the bed and tie each one of his limbs to a different post. _

_Castiel shouts at them to stop and let him go, but they don't listen. _

_Once the zombies are done tying him up they leave the room so Victoria_ can be alone with him.

Castiel: "You will burn in hell if you take advantage of me like this. I've been drugged, I've been dragged and now I'm pissed off so let me go you crazy whore!"

_Victoria grabs the remote off her dresser and turns on her stereo. She begins to sway her hips from side to side teasing him as she dances. _

_In the middle of Victoria's room there is a large stripper pole reaching all the way down from the ceiling to the floor. Victoria wraps her hands around the pole and begins to remove her clothes. _

_Castiel rolls his eyes. _

Castiel: "You think this is hot this means nothing to me. I'm immune to your beauty and sex appeal."

Victoria: "Is that so?"

_Castiel stares at her like he's trying to pretend it is, but really it's very obvious that he is turned on by the huge erection sticking up his boxers like a tent. _

_Victoria looks at it and laughs happy to know he is excited by her little seduction_.

Victoria: "You can't deny how you feel about me. Your secret desires aren't so secret Castiel. You want me and you know it."

_Castiel shakes his head, but doesn't speak. He tries not to look at her at all and turns his head away to look out the window. _

_Castiel suddenly has an idea of how he can escape he decides the best way to get away is to play along. _

_Victoria comes over to the bed and begins to tickle Castiel's toes with her long hair. _

_Castiel smiles at her, but doesn't laugh. _

Castiel: "You want me then let's do this right. Untie me and I give you everything I swear to you on my father in heaven that I will do my best to please you and fulfill all your carnal desires."

_Victoria looks up directly into his eyes she wants to feel him touch her all over, but she doesn't trust that if she unties him that he won't just try to run. _

Victoria: "First, tell me what sexy things you will do to me then maybe I'll think about untying you?"

_Castiel frowns he doesn't know much about sex so he starts making up stuff based on what he's heard the Winchesters say and from what he saw in the porno he watched earlier. He stares at her awkwardly and points at her body. _

Castiel: "I'll uh kiss you uh there and then touch you there and then well I'd you know do you."

_Victoria looks at him a bit confused for a moment then she realizes the truth about him. _

Victoria: "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Castiel: "What? Uh no! Of course not what would make you say that?"

_Victoria smirks_

Victoria: "Oh you're definitely a virgin oh this is even better than I thought. Deflowering a virgin angel would be totally wrong I won't do that."

_Castiel smile returns_

Castiel: "Really, good you've come to your senses."

Victoria: "No, I will sacrifice you to Capri instead; you'll be the ultimate sacrifice a pure blood virgin from heaven no less truly God does answer prayers. Capri will devour your essence alive and when he's done he will be powerful enough for me to release him into the wild. Oh this is marvelous!"

_Castiel sadly frowns again feeling totally foolish now_

Castiel: "You know on second thought lets just fuck instead."

_Victoria wickedly grins, she runs over and tongue kisses Castiel quickly then she grabs her robe off the floor and heads for the door. _

Victoria: "Oh I must start making arrangements tonight there is so much to do in order to make the sacrifice just perfect. Oh baby get some rest tonight because by midnight tomorrow you will belong to Capri and soon I will have dominion over the most powerful creature to walk the earth since Lucifer himself."

Castiel: "You know Lucifer?"

Victoria: ""He is my savior, yes of course I know him."

Castiel: "Savior? He's a traitor! He wants to destroy the world!"

_Victoria laughs at him. _

Victoria: "You know nothing of Lucifer's real plans. Just accept it your side has already lost."

_Castiel glares at her. He refuses to believe that. _

_Victoria reaches into a drawer and pulls out a doctor's bag containing a syringe filled with a very potent version of her Secret Desire formula that she mixed into all the drinks for the party. _

_Victoria lifts up the syringe and smiles cruelly at Castiel. _

Victoria: "I called it the Secret Curse. It will prepare you for the sacrifice."

_Victoria walks over closer to Castiel again and sits beside him on the bed_

Castiel: "Stay away from me!"

_Castiel squirms trying to get free, but Victoria grabs his arm. _

_She sticks the needle into his left arm right into his vein._

_Castiel groans in shock the needle doesn't hurt that badly he's felt worst, but he fears what this secret curse will do to him so he glares at her. _

_Victoria pulls the syringe out and kisses his arm. _

Victoria: "Now get some sleep, you may experience a few side effects, but just relax the more you fight it the worst it will become."

Castiel: "You won't get away with this!"

Victoria: "Oh I already have baby I already have."

_Victoria stands back up puts the needle back in the bag then turns off the light._

_Victoria looks at Castiel one more time_

Victoria: "Sweet dreams my sexy angel."

_Victoria blows him a kiss from across the room then exits closing and locking the door as she leaves to alert her minions to prepare for sacrificing Castiel to Capri tomorrow night. _

_Castiel blinks his eyes and tries as hard as he can to stay awake, but the effects of the curse start to take hold. He feels himself swiftly falling into unconscious state of hallucinations he's never experienced before as the absurd nightmares begin._

Scene: Inside Castiel's Head

_Castiel opens his eyes slowly trying to adjust them in the darkness of his new surroundings. He immediately realizes he is back in the trench coat and suit he usually wears to clothe his vessel, but he notices that his vessel feels different somehow though he isn't sure why or how yet because its too dark to see much. _

_Castiel can tell that he is still lying down, but that he is no longer in Victoria's bedroom. He realizes he's in some kind of wooden box. _

_Castiel frowns with fear because he doesn't like tight enclosed spaces and he has no idea exactly where he is so he pushes on the top of the box hard trying to open it. _

I must be dreaming Castiel thinks to himself, but he desperately wishes he could wake up.

_Castiel pushes even harder on the box this time with his new legs and hands until finally the wood breaks open and dirt pours into the box covering his body. _

_Castiel realizes he must be in the ground inside some kind of a coffin though it makes no sense that he would be buried alive underground he knows he must work quickly to maneuver through the soil surrounding him so that his new human vessel can get some air before suffocating occurs. _

_He digs and pushes his way upward through the dirt until he finally reaches the surface of the earth and pokes his head out. He sucks in the cold night air around him trying to feel up his lungs before they collapse in on him. _

_Castiel slowly pushes his entire body out of the ground and falls upon the dirt surround his shallow grave. Castiel coughs and hacks up the dirty air still trapped inside him. His eyes feel with tears as his human vessel works to cleanse them of dirt so he can see his surroundings better._

_He sits up in the dirt and wipes his stained face with his hand though it only creates streaks of dirt across his face which frustrates him more. He hates being so unclean as an angel he believe cleanliness is next to godliness so it bothers him to be so filthy. _

Where am I, he wonders as he stands up to survey his surroundings. He looks around and realizes that he is in a cemetery that he is sure of, but why. Why would I dream of this place? I've never been here before I don't like it, cemeteries are for the dead not for me.

_Castiel starts to walk away from his grave and towards the cemetery gates. He searches for any sign of life around him as he wipes the dirt off his chest and it feels even more awkward than usual. _

_Castiel searches his coat for his cell phone and finds it inside the right side pocket._

I don't know if this will work, but I have to try this is my dream so anything can happen to me in it.

_Castiel dials Dean's cell phone number to see if he'll answer him in his dream, but the operator tells him that the phone has been disconnected. Castiel tries Sam's cell phone number next and it too doesn't work which makes him even more frustrated._

_He decides the best thing to do is start walking until he can find someone to help him or at least tell him what state he is in. Castiel walks through the woods until he reaches an old road. He walks along the road for several miles which he finds terribly exhausting. _

I don't know how these humans do it! This walking long distances is awful I much rather be flying. I can't understand why even in my dreams my powers will not work I even have a headache which is not normal for me! I have to find a way to wake up before I'm sacrificed by that crazy witch woman.

_Castiel tries closing his eyes then reopening them, he tries screaming out loud for help, but nothing works to wake him from this strange dream. He starts walking up a steep hill until he is almost ready to pass out on the road. He looks up ahead and finally he sees what looks like a motel across the intersection._

_Castiel smiles happy he's found a place to rest. He manages to walk the extra several yards down the road to the motel though his body feels very weak. _

Scene: Canyon Ridge Motel

_Castiel's exhaustion becomes too much as he gets closer to the front door, he passes out on the sidewalk in front of the motel. _

_The next morning Castiel awakes in a new bed to the sound of water running and a strange clicking noise. _

_Sam looks over at Castiel from behind his laptop. _

Sam: "Oh good your awake. Feeling any better sweetie?"

_Castiel is beyond surprised to see that he is with his friends again inside of their motel room and is even more confused that Sam is calling him such an affectionate name. _

Castiel: "I uh don't know. What happened?"

_Castiel sits up in bed and notices right away his hands look different than normal and are much softer than usual. _

_Dean comes out of the bathroom with a rag as he dries his hands and stares at Castiel. _

Dean: "We found you asleep outside, you were a mess. My name's Dean and this is my brother Sam. We tried everything we could to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up so we just got a room here and decided to let you sleep it off. So what's your name sweetheart?"

_Sam goes back to his typing though keeps his ears up waiting to hear the rest of this drifter's story. _

Castiel frowns his headache isn't totally gone yet and he's becoming even more confused. Why would Dean tell me his name of course I know his name is he messing with me?

Castiel: "I think I may be trapped here somehow?"

Dean: "What do you mean trapped? By who?"

Castiel: "Victoria. When I left you we were in her mansion and you were caged up in the basement. Victoria was going to force you to fight a monster. She has me tied up in her bedroom and she poisoned me with some kind of curse. Then I woke up buried in a cemetery down the road."

_Dean looks over at Sam and Sam stops typing to look back at Dean both confused by everything Castiel is saying as none of this makes any sense to them. _

Dean: "Oh look miss we don't know anything about a Victoria and what do you mean by monster?"

_Castiel is tired of this he assumes Dean is messing around playing some kind of silly joke on him_.

Castiel: "Dean, we don't have time for this you and Sam need to help me stop her before it's too late."

Sam: "Yeah, okay sure we'll do what we can to help, just first tell us your name?"

Castiel: "You know my name Sam stop messing around!"

_Sam stares at him with a puzzled expression. He looks at Dean_

Sam: "I think she thinks we know her."

_Dean nods in agreement then looks back at Sam._

Castiel: "She? I'm not a female."

_Dean pulls out his gun and points it at Castiel_.

Dean: "Then what the hell are you!"

_Sam stands up also concerned they may have made a terrible mistake by helping out this strange woman last night. _

_Castiel touches his chest and realizes something is very wrong with his body. He grabs his hair and it's much longer than it should be if he were in Jimmy's vessel. _

_Castiel removes the sheets and blankets and immediately starts to grasp the insanity of the situation as he looks down at his legs and thighs that are much softer and feminine than they should be. _

Castiel: "Something's wrong this body is not mine!"

Dean: "Then whose is it? Are you a shape shifter?"

Castiel: "No! It's me Castiel! You know me Dean!"

_Dean frowns he has no idea what Castiel is talking about. _

_Sam walks closer to Dean but stays behind him still concerned as to what they may be dealing with here. _

Sam: "Okay, we don't know anyone by that name so you need to start talking."

Dean: "Or I'll start shooting!"

Castiel fears for his life as he can tell they are both very serious. He knows this is a dream, but he never expected that it would be so unusual. Why am I a girl in this dream and why don't they remember me? They do look different too maybe this is not the Sam and Dean that I know, but a different Sam and Dean.

_Castiel holds up his hands to show he's not going to try and hurt them. He just wants to talk and figure this out so he can wake up. _

Castiel: "This must be part of the curse. Look, a woman named Victoria has cursed me and I need your help to undo it."

Dean: "Why did she curse you?"

Castiel: "She wants to sacrifice me to her god Capri because I'm a virgin."

Dean: "Really you're a virgin?"

_Castiel nods at him and brushes a piece of his new long dark blonde hair out of his face. _

Sam: "Well do you know where she is?"

Castiel: "I don't even know where I am!"

Sam: "You're in Canyon Ridge, Nevada not to far from Henderson."

Castiel: "Will you guys help me?"

_Sam looks at Dean. _

Dean: "Maybe, but we got make sure first. Sam gets the silver knife it's in my bag."

_Sam nods and goes over to get Dean's duffel bag out of the closet. _

Castiel: Is this really necessary! I mean you two have known me for awhile now. My name is Castiel I'm an angel and I've been sent to earth to stop Lucifer and the apocalypse. You and Sam set Lucifer free remember and I rebelled against heaven to help you guys escape so we can stop him together

_Dean frowns _

Dean: "Wait, are you saying the apocalypse is coming and that you're some kind of angel?"

Castiel: "Yes!"

Dean: "That's insane! Angels don't exist!"

_Sam stares at Castiel with utter shock upon hearing she's an angel. He's always believed in them, but never thought he get the chance to meet one in person. _

_Sam grabs the silver knife out of the bag and walks over to the bed. _

Sam: "I'm really sorry about this, but we've got to be sure."

_Castiel frowns at both them. _

Castiel: "Fine, but make it quick."

_Sam takes Castiel's left arm and makes a small incision. _

_Dean continues to hold up his gun full of silver bullets ready to shot if it turns out Castiel is indeed a shape shifter. _

_Castiel bleeds like a normal human being and Sam smiles. _

Dean: "So you're human. Then why'd you say you're an angel?"

_Castiel sighs in annoyance that he doesn't get it. _

Castiel: "I am an angel normally, but I'm dreaming right now so I'm trapped in this human vessel."

Dean: "So you're saying this is all a dream? Well that's convenient!"

_Dean rolls his eyes and puts his gun away back in his pants_.

Castiel: "Look, my head hurts, my stomach hurts, and now I'm bleeding can I just go to the bathroom and clean up a little?"

Sam: "Yeah, sure go ahead."

_Castiel struggles to stands up and right away Sam notices even more blood on the sheets. _

_Castiel grabs his stomach as a painful cramp hits his body_.

Castiel: "What is happening to me? Am I dying?"

_Sam looks at the stain on the bed then looks at Castiel. Sam frowns awkwardly embarrassed for this poor woman. _

Sam: "Uh I think your period may have started."

Castiel: "My what?"

_Dean looks totally grossed out and stands back away from the bed like he's afraid it's catching. _

_Castiel stares at Sam confused and terrified by what's happening to him. _

Sam: "Calm down, this is common for women uh it usually happens every month."

_Castiel frowns in fear_

Castiel: "How long does it last?"

Sam: "A week, give or take a few days."

_Castiel groans in pain as another excruciating cramp crashes through his new vessel. _

_Castiel rushes to the bathroom. He begins to vomit into the toilet. _

Sam: "Oh uh wow this is bad."

_Dean frowns at him. _

Dean: "Ya think! So what do we do now?"

Sam: "I'll help her clean up and give her some pain meds you go get some tampons from the hotel lobby."

_Dean frowns at Sam totally appalled by the idea of having to ask the clerk for tampons_.

Dean: "Oh come on do I have to?"

_Sam gives Dean a serious look and Dean sulks off in annoyance. _

_Castiel finishes throwing up then he sits on the floor holding his stomach in pain. _

Castiel: "I hate this being in a human vessel is hard enough as Jimmy, now I'm a woman!"

_Sam stares sadly at him not sure what to say and very confused as to how he can be both a male and female angel. _

_Sam hands Castiel a towel so he can wipe his mouth off then he goes to get a bottle of water out of the fridge in their room and some pain pills that they keep handy for when they get hurt on hunts. _

_Sam returns to the bathroom and hands Castiel the water and the pills_.

Sam: "Just take these and try to relax okay."

Castiel: "I can't relax I have these now and they hurt and feel heavy!"

_Castiel holds his new boobs up for Sam to see. _

_Sam frowns not liking the sound of that and feeling even more awkward_ _looking at them._

Sam: "Well I think one of Dean's chicks might have left a bra in the backseat I'll go get it for you just stay here."

_Castiel nods at him and groans again as another cramp surges through his body. _

_Sam grabs his jacket and the car keys then heads out to the Impala to find the old bra. _

_Castiel manages to stand back up and take the pills. He drinks down the bottle of water because he feels really dehydrated. _

I can't believe she turned me into a girl, this is the weirdest dream ever I don't know how to be a girl. I barely know how to be a man. Castiel feels tears coming to his eyes, but he quickly gets off the floor turns on the water in the sink and washes his face to mask the tears.

_Castiel doesn't want to cry and complain about cramps. He wants to find Victoria and get the hell out of this nightmare. _

_Castiel turns on the shower unbuttons the shirt covering his body and tosses it on the floor then gets in and lets the hot water work its magic._

_Castiel is amazed at how much better it makes his vessel feel as the soreness in his breasts and the bloating in his new uterus starts to lessen. _

_Dean returns from the hotel lobby caring a bag of maxi pads and a box of tampons both tucked hidden from view in his jacket. _

_Sam finds the bra and goes into the trunk to retrieve their dad's journal to see if he can find anything any thing in there about angels turning into humans. _

Dean: "Don't ever make me do that again!"

_Sam rolls his eyes at his brother being embarrassed to purchase feminine products. Sam remembers having to do it for Jessica so he figures it was Dean's turn to give it a try. _

Dean: "Sam, are you sure we should be getting involved in this? I mean this gal seems kind nuts, maybe she's just PMSing I don't know, but that isn't exactly supernatural. This may not be are kind of thing you know?"

Sam: "Well she needs help Dean; we should at least look into it and figure out if what she's saying means anything."

_Dean sighs slightly annoyed but willing to go along with the flow for now. _

_Sam and Dean re-enter their hotel room and our surprised to see Castiel hasn't closed the door to the bathroom because he forgot to so they have a full view of him showering. _

_Sam turns away immediately and Dean watches for a moment. _

Sam: "Hey, stop it! Dude, close the door!"

Dean: "What I can't admire a pretty girl?

Sam: "It's not just a girl, its well I don't know what it is, but just close the door!"

_Dean throws the pads and tampons on the bathroom floor then closes the door. _

_Sam returns to his seat at the table and starts looking through his father's journal for information. _

_Dean grabs the bra hanging from Sam's jacket pocket and smiles. _

_Dean holds it up to his chest and reminisces about the sexy lady it belonged to that agreed to get it on with him in the backseat a few weeks earlier. _

Dean: "Oh I remember Cindy she was a lot of fun."

_Sam barely pays him attention, he just continues his research. _

_Castiel finishes showering after a long time trying to get himself as clean as possible which he finds strange to do with all these new body parts to wash. _

_Castiel gets out of the bathroom and quickly grabs a towel. He notices the blood continues to flow down his legs so he frowns and grabs the box of tampons on the floor. _

_He begins to read the instructions on the side of the box and is immediately terrified of what it says. _

There is no way I'm doing that! He thinks to himself, so he grabs the box of pads and pulls one out.

_Castiel rips open the plastic around it and stares at the pad not sure how to use it either. _

_Castiel gulps in his throat and finally decides he needs some help. _

Castiel: "Hey um could one of you come in here please?"

_Sam and Dean hear him and both immediately silent gesture fight over who has to go deal with this. _

_Dean refuses to go in there and Sam finally relents. _

_Sam stands up then walks over to the door and knocks twice_.

Sam: "Yeah what um seems to be the trouble?"

Castiel: "I don't know what to do with this thing! Can you show me?"

_Sam is surprised that a woman as old as Castiel who must be at least thirty doesn't know how to use these things. Sam doesn't want to show her because frankly he's only seen how they are used once back in a sex education class that he took in the seventh grade so he's not exactly an expert on it either. _

_Sam looks back at Dean. _

Dean: "Well don't look at me, I don't know how to use that stuff!"

_Castiel starts to cry alone in the bathroom scared and confused. _


	4. Chapter 4

*****_**Note: Part of my story uses dialogue from a popular YouTube clip series called Charlie and the Unicorn and popular television shows Glee and Supernatural. I just wanted to mention it so there is no plagiarism involved the dialogue taken directly from the other series are highlighted in bold. Thank you. **_

**Chapter 4: Secret Dreams of Charlie's Angel. **

Scene: Winchester's Hotel Room

_A maid knocks on their door to ask them if they need any fresh towels. _

_Dean opens it and smiles at her._

Dean: "We don't need towels, but we do need some assistance. Come in."

Sam: "Yes, come in please."

_The female maid walks into the room cautiously not sure why they want her to come in so badly. _

The maid: "You need me to change the sheets?"

_Sam quickly smiles at her then nods._

Sam: "Yes, but that can't wait see we have a bigger problem here. There's a young lady in the bathroom that is having some menstrual issues. Well she's in there."

_Sam points his hand at the bathroom too embarrassed to continue. _

_Castiel peaks his head out at them and groans from the pain again. _

_The maid just stares at them not sure what they are asking her for. _

_Castiel shows her the pad in his hand. _

_The maid sweetly smiles then walks into the bathroom with Castiel and shuts the door. _

_Dean sighs in relief that a woman is here to help handle this. _

Scene: Inside the Bathroom

Castiel: "I'm so sorry to bother you, but I just don't know how to use this."

The maid: "Oh I see. Well its okay I have two daughters so I know just what to do."

_Castiel shyly stares at the maid still afraid of what she will do to help especially after reading about how to insert tampons. _

_The maid opens the bathroom door again just slightly so she can talk to the Winchesters._

The maid: "Where are her clothes?"

Dean: "Over there?"

_The maid looks at a pile of men's clothes on the floor including Castiel's tan trench coat frowns. _

_The maid stares at them like they are crazy._

Sam: "Well when we found her she was wearing only men's clothes."

_The maid sighs at them then looks back at Castiel. _

The maid: "Alright honey, I'll be right back then just hold tight okay."

_Castiel nods at her and sits on the toilet quietly._

_The maid steps out, closes the door to the bathroom again then turns towards the brothers._

The maid: "Uh do you guys have any money? I need to buy her some clean underwear."

_Dean pulls out his wallet and hands the maid a twenty dollar bill. _

_Castiel tries squeezing his legs together to stop the blood, but it doesn't do much good so he just stays on the toilet and waits for the maid to return. . _

_Sam and Dean pace back in forth anxiously waiting for the maid to return. _

_Several minutes later the maid comes back with some of her own clothes and brand new underwear._

The maid: "They are clean I just washed them so she can wear my clothes. I also got her some new underwear and a toothbrush at the gift shop. Here's your change."

_Dean holds up his hand in protest_

Dean: "Keep it!"

_Dean is just grateful he didn't have to go buy them. _

The maid: "Okay I'm coming in sweetie you ready?"

_The maid gently knocks on the bathroom door_.

_Castiel hides behind the door and opens it slowly so she can come in. _

_The maid brings the clothes and underwear into the bathroom with her and after another half hour Castiel finally comes out fully dressed. Castiel is now wearing a bra and panties for the first time ever which he finds incredibly binding as he tries to walk in them and the pad feels strange between his legs, but he figures to himself that it's better than bleeding all over the place. Over that Castiel put on a soft pink sweater, dark denim jeans and white tennis shoes and white socks. _

_The maid smiles glad to see this strange girl smile. The maid brushes Castiel's hair in the mirror until it's nice, shiny and smooth. _

Castiel: "Thank you so much."

The maid: "No problem, just remember what I told you and you'll be fine. If you have any more questions just call the lobby and ask for Esmeralda."

_Castiel nods at her very grateful for the assistance. _

_Sam and Dean both wonder for a minute about the mystery of women and what goes on with their bodies, but neither wants to ask because it makes them both uncomfortable. _

_Sam stands up again and hands the maid another twenty dollars for her trouble. _

Esmeralda: "Oh that's not necessary."

Sam: "Please take it we owe you big time for this. We'll make sure to get your clothes back to you as soon as we can."

_Dean gives a quick wink and smiles at Esmeralda. _

_Esmeralda smiles at both of them then looks at Castiel again. _

Esmeralda: "We women have to stick together so its cool she can have them."

_She winks at Castiel once then_ goes over _grabs the soiled sheets off the bed and throws them into the bin attached to her maid service cart outside their hotel room door. She takes some freshly laundered sheets off the car and remakes both beds. _

_Esmeralda softly hums to herself as she works and Dean smiles while he watches her. _

_Sam checks his laptop again to see if there are any messages from Bobby yet. _

Esmeralda: "Will she be staying in here with you two gentlemen?"

_Castiel pauses and looks at Sam. _

Sam: "No, we'll go down to the lobby and get her a separate room later."

_Castiel smiles_

Esmeralda: "Okay then, I'll let the manager know to prepare another room for her. Also, you should probably get her some new clothes too there's a mall downtown."

_Dean looks annoyed, but tries to smile anyway. _

Dean: "Yeah shopping great won't that be fun."

_Esmeralda laughs at his sarcastic remark. _

Esmeralda: "Well I get off at six this evening; I can take her down to the mall in Henderson it doesn't close till nine."

Castiel: "That would be great thanks. I just need a few things really I don't change clothes much."

Esmeralda: "Alright sweetie, then I'll see you at six -thirty, we'll make it a girls night!"

_She smiles at Castiel before finally exiting the room humming down the hallway as she pushes her cart. _

_Castiel goes over to the corner and puts on his trench coat again even though it's slightly too big on his new smaller frame he still enjoys wearing the more familiar garment. _

Castiel: "Uh guys what is a girl's night?"

Dean: "I don't know, but it sounds sexy! You may even get to have a half naked pillow fight…oh if you do can I watch?"

_Sam rolls his eyes. _

_Sam interrupts Dean with a fake cough before Castiel can respond to Dean's inquiry. _

Sam: "Okay so how about we all go get something to eat and you can tell us more about yourself and this angel business of yours."

Dean: "Oh yes food finally I'm starving!"

_Dean claps his hands together and rubs them together in anticipation _

_Castiel notices his own stomach grumbling which he also finds disconcerting as he isn't use to be hungry either. _

Castiel: "Well I guess I should probably feed this vessel. I think it's in need of nourishment."

Sam: "Good, but uh miss what should we call you?"

Castiel: "My name is Castiel I told you Sam."

_Sam frowns at that. _

Sam: "Its just that's not really a girl's name, is it?"

Castiel: "No, but that's because I'm not really a girl."

_Sam frowns again still confused about all of this. He assumes this woman is either totally delusional or something supernaturally strange is happening, but he can't figure out which just yet. _

Sam: "Well how about we call you Crystal instead. That's a nice girly name right?"

_Dean shrugs like its okay with him. _

_Castiel sighs he prefers his own name since he's had it for centuries, but he realizes it must be strange for them to see him as an angel or as a man in this body, so he agrees to the new name for now. _

Castiel: "Crystal will be fine I guess, but only if I can call you Sammy?"

_Sam stares at Castiel in shock that this lady would suggest such a thing since they hadn't mentioned the nickname before it makes him even more confused about this strange woman. _

_Dean just laughs immediately at the look on Sam's face_.

Dean: "Yeah, come on Sammy lets go eat."

_Sam grabs his jacket and turns off his computer. Dean grabs the car keys and the three of them all head out in the Impala to find a diner for breakfast. _

_Castiel sits in the backseat wondering when this strange dream will end and what will happen to him once he finally wakes up from it. He feels the wind blow through his long hair and for the first time he feels slightly comfortable in this new body as he prepares for what else may happen to him. _

Scene: At the Deer Heads Diner

_Dean begins stuffing his face with a pile of chocolate chip pancakes smothered in syrup and whip cream. _

_Sam is quietly spreading fresh grape jam on his toast and sips his coffee. _

_He ordered a short stack of traditional buttermilk pancakes, but hasn't gotten around to eating them yet. Sam prefers to savor his food more slowly rather than gobble it up like his brother. _

_Sam shakes his head slightly at Dean's sloppy eating, but smiles happy that his brother appears to be enjoying his food. _

_Dean looks over at Castiel and notices that he is barely touched his pancakes or bacon_.

Dean: "What's wrong Crystal, I thought you said you were hungry?"

_Castiel sighs as he twirls a fork around on his plate. _

Castiel: "I still feel a bit nauseous the cramps have stopped, but I'm just finding it difficult to eat dead animal carcasses while dead animal heads are looking down at me."

_Dean looks up at the various stuffed animal heads around the place including the large elk head placed right on the wall above their booth. _

Dean: "I don't know it kind of has that homey lived in feel at least there are no rabbits on the walls."

_Castiel sighs and sips some of his water. _

Sam: "Crystal, can tell us more about the angels?"

Castiel: "Well there are lots of angels and they take on various holy duties, some rebelled against heaven to destroy earth while others just escaped to have a good time like Gabriel. He's well what you might call a rogue angel. He likes to mess with you two and pretend he's a God. Well the other versions of you two anyway."

Sam: "Other versions?"

_Sam looks confused. Dean stops eating for a moment to really listen to this. _

Castiel: "Where I come from you two are my friends and we are trapped in a mansion with some psychotic cult mistress woman who wants to sacrifice me to her pagan god Capri tomorrow at midnight. We have to stop her, but in order to do that I need to wake up."

_Sam thinks about all this for a moment then looks at Dean_

Dean: "Where you come from? Where is that?"

Castiel: "Heaven, but right now I'm dreaming."

Dean: "Really you don't say."

_Dean rolls his eyes because he doesn't believe a word of this nonsense._

Sam: "Maybe we should call Bobby and talk to him about this."

_Dean chews a bit more then takes a drink from his coffee cup._

Dean: "Bobby's been real busy working that VS case I don't think we should bother him right now we can handle this Sam."

Sam: "But, Bobby knows more about dreams than anyone he can help us."

_Sam looks at Castiel._

Sam: "See Bobby is our friend and a fellow hunter. He can."

_Castiel interrupts Sam's explanation _

Castiel: "Yeah, I know all about Bobby Singer we've met plenty of times when I'm awake."

Dean: "So you really think this is all just a dream?"

Castiel: "I know it sounds strange, but it's true. I just hope I can wake up before it's too late."

Sam: "Too late for what?"

Castiel: "Too late to stop Victoria from killing us all."

_Sam frowns and looks at Dean. Dean looks even more irritated now. _

Dean: "Well maybe this will help. Follow me!"

_Dean throws some cash down on the table then heads out of the diner._

_Castiel stands up and follows him. Sam pulls out a little more money for a tip then wipes his face and leaves the diner to see what Dean is up to now. _

_Dean heads straight towards the woods swiftly looking around to make sure there are no people nearby or within earshot._

_Castiel walks quickly to keep up and finds it strangely interesting the way his new breast jiggle as he jogs towards Dean. _

_Dean notices it too, but tries not to stare too much._

_Dean pulls out his shotgun from his back pocket then aims it at Castiel. _

_Castiel stops moving and immediately gets nervous. _

Castiel: "Dean! What is that for?"

Dean: "Well my theory is that if this is a dream then if I shoot you chances are you'll wake up. People usually wake up when they die in dreams."

_Castiel blinks his eyes while he's trying to process this new information. _

Castiel: "Really, you think that'll work?"

_Dean shrugs._

Dean: "It's worth a shot."

_Dean cocks his gun and points it at Castiel. _

_Sam freaks out and yells at him._

Sam: "Dude, what are you nuts? You can not just shoot her in the woods like a ghost!"

Dean: "Why not? She might wake up if this is just a dream like she says."

Sam: "And if its not she could die!"

_Castiel sighs_

Castiel: "Its okay Sam if I die well then I can just go back to heaven and its better than being like this forever."

Sam: Like what human?

_Castiel nods at him._

Castiel: "Sure I've thought about it before, but being human is just not for me especially in this body. I don't feel like a woman and I don't want to be one anymore. I just want to escape this nightmare before something else worse happens to us."

_Sam shakes his head at the both of them. He steps in front of Dean and puts his hand on top of the gun until Dean finally puts the gun down._

Sam: "Let me just call Bobby first. He may be able to figure out another way besides Esmeralda is expecting to take Crystal out shopping tonight we shouldn't disappoint her.

_Dean rolls his eyes at Sam._

Dean: "Fine go ahead, but I still think this is all just a big fat waste of time."

_Sam pulls out his cell phone_

_Castiel sighs sadly wishing he could wake up then hears a strange sound in the woods._

Castiel: "What was that?"

Dean: "What? I didn't hear anything."

_Dean looks around the woods and tries to listen. _

Castiel: "I just heard it again."

_Dean looks around again, but sees nothing and hears nothing out of the ordinary. He thinks this woman is mental._

Dean: "It's all in your head lady."

Castiel: "For the last time I'm not a lady! I'm an angel of the Lord for heaven's sake!"

Dean: "Yeah okay whatever you're angel sure cause that makes perfect sense."

_Dean rolls his eyes again. _

_Castiel frowns in confusion he couldn't have sworn he heard something or someone. He walks away from them a bit more into the woods to listen for the sound again. _

_Sam listens to the phone ringing, but Bobby doesn't answer. _

Sam: "Hey Bobby, it's me Sam. We've got a strange situation on our hands and well it's hard to explain over the phone so just call me right away when you get this."

_Sam hangs up and sighs._

Sam: "That's not like him not to answer his phone."

Dean: "I told you he's busy working a real important case Sam, which is what we should be doing instead of dealing with this mental patient."

Sam: "She needs our help Dean. Let's just go back to the hotel room and wait for him to call."

_Sam looks around, but doesn't see her_.

Sam: "Hey, where'd she go?"

_Dean frowns as he looks for their new charge. _

Dean: "I don't know she was right over there a second ago."

Sam: "Maybe she went back to the diner to use the bathroom, let's go check."

_Dean nods and they both leave the woods. _

Scene: In the woods.

_Castiel hears the strange sound again and it sounds like its getting closer to him._

Castiel: "Guys, something is coming we should probably go."

_Castiel turns around and both brothers have disappeared from his line of sight_.

Castiel: "Sam? Dean?"

_They still don't answer him, but Castiel hears another voice in the woods instead_.

Creepy voice: "Charlie!"

_Castiel shouts out for his friends_.

Castiel: "Sam! Dean! Where are you?"

Creepy voice: "Charlie! Hey, Charlie!"

_Castiel knows that's not Sam or Dean's voice which makes him very nervous._

Castiel: "Whose there? Who's Charlie?"

_Castiel turns around and around looking to see if he sees anyone, but all he sees are flashes of pink and blue lights going so fast he can't tell where they are coming from. He starts feeling very weak and sleepy again like he did the night before. _

_Castiel gets scared he's afraid to fall asleep again the last time he did he turned into a woman, he can't imagine what will happen if he falls asleep again. _

_He tries to keep his eyes open and call for help, but all he hears are two creepy voices behind the trees giggling at him. _

_Castiel tries to get out of the woods before it's too late and starts to run. Soon his new legs begin to feel heavy and he can't run anymore. He slowly makes it too a clearing near the woods and stops totally exhausted and confused. He breathes in out and out heavily trying to stay awake. _

_A few moments later Castiel can't withstand it any longer, he faints again and falls into an even deeper level of sleep as his nightmare intensifies and becomes even weirder. _

Scene: In a meadow near the woods.

_A blue unicorn and a pink unicorn stare down at sleeping Castiel. _

Blue unicorn: **"Wake up Charlie!"**

Pink unicorn: **"Wake up you silly sleepy head!" **

_Castiel slowly opens his eyes and looks up at the unicorns staring down at him in the woods. _

_Castiel has never seen unicorns before in fact he's been pretty sure up until now that they didn't exist. He knows that God created many supernatural creatures, but unicorns are not one of his creations which can only mean one thing. _

Castiel thinks to himself, this is that witch's doing I'm still dreaming, but why the unicorns!

Castiel: "What? What's going on?"

_Castiel looks and sees that behind them is a ring of fire_

_Castiel jumps up in shock and fear_.

Castiel: "The meadow is on fire!"

_Castiel groans and it comes out sounding like a horse. _

Blue unicorn: "It's okay Charlie, its all in your head."

Castiel: "I'm still dreaming then aren't I?"

Pink unicorn: "Of course not silly we are the ones dreaming."

_Castiel frowns at them totally confused and freaked out by them. _

_The unicorns laugh at him like its funny. _

Blue unicorn: **"We found a map Charlie, a map to Candy Mountain."**

Pink unicorn: **"Candy Mountain, Charlie!" **

Blue unicorn: **"Yeah, Charlie. We're going to Candy Mountain!**

Pink unicorn: **"Come with us, Charlie!"**

Blue unicorn: **"Yeah, Charlie! It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure, Charlie!"**

Castiel: "My name is not Charlie and I don't care anything about an adventure! I just want to wake up from this nightmare!"

_Castiel suddenly feels as though something soft is brushing up against his butt. _

_Castiel turns his head and sees that his body is no longer that of a human female anymore, but of a pure white unicorn. _

Castiel: "Oh my God! I'm a unicorn too! No! What is this?"

_Castiel groans again very frustrated and disturbed. _

Blue unicorn: "If you come with us to Candy Mountain inside the Candy Mountain Candy Charlie is where you can wake up and be normal again Charlie?"

Pink unicorn: "Yeah, Charlie Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy and joyness.

_Castiel frowns at them because they are so loud, strange looking and have creepy annoying voices. _

Castiel: "Are you serious? Will I really be able to wake up if I go with you to this Candy Mountain place?"

Blue unicorn: **"Yes! Yes! Yes! Candy Mountain, Charlie! Candy Mountain, Charlie!"**

The blue unicorn nudges Castiel with his nose over and over and over

Pink Unicorn: **"Please come Charlie! PLEASE!"**

_Castiel figures this whole thing is just another silly dream so why not go along with it and see if he can escape somehow. _

Castiel: Fine! Alright! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain just stop touching me!

Blue unicorn: **"YEAH!"**

_Castiel rolls his eyes and starts trying to walk on his new hooves. Castiel bends his head down to look between his new unicorn legs and notices something big hanging between his back legs_

Castiel thinks to himself, well I'm a male unicorn that's something at least I don't have a period anymore.

Castiel walks with his new companions and decides from now on to call the blue unicorn Sam and the pink one Dean since something in these unicorns' eyes reminds him of the Winchesters. But, these unicorns are not the Winchesters and are not his friends.

_The pink and blue unicorns sing as the walk through the woods towards Candy Mountain. _

They sing **La la la la, la la la la. La la la la, la la la la. La!**

_Their singing continues for several hours and Castiel starts too get irritated. His head already hurts from fainting and these unicorns have terrible singing voices so he finally yells at them. _

Castiel: **"Alright, enough with the singing already!"**

Pink unicorn: "**Don't be such a downer Charlie!"**

_Castiel frowns _

Castiel: "I'm not it's just we've been walking for a long time I could use a break."

Blue unicorn: "**Our first stop is over there, Charlie."**

Castiel: "Well where's the map? I thought you two said you had a map to this place."

Blue unicorn: "We don't need that silly old map anymore. **The magical Leopleurodon will show us the way!"**

Pink Unicorn: **"YEAH! PUDDING!"**

_Castiel frowns in confusion at them_.

Castiel: "My name is Castiel not Charlie and there is no such thing as a magical Leopleurodon."

Pink unicorn: "A few hours ago you thought there was no such thing as unicorns just look over there!"

_Castiel looks over at a big stone slab and lying on top of it is the strangest fattest creature he's ever seen. He assumes it's some type of monster with big blue and pink scales, deep black eyes and two very large fins like a whale_.

Castiel: **"Oh, God. What is that thing?" **

Blue unicorn: ** "It's a Leopleurodon, Charlie"!**

Castiel: "But, there is no such thing!"

Blue unicorn: **Shun the non-believer!**

Pink unicorn: **SHUN!**

Blue unicorn: **!**

**Castiel sighs in defeat **

Castiel: "Fine you can call me Charlie!"

Pink unicorn: "Thanks Steve!"

_Castiel just stares totally confused now. _

_The Leopleurodon sits up on its stone slab and lets out a big burp then falls back down on the stone and goes to sleep_.

Blue unicorn: "The Leopleurodon has spoken! He's told us the way!"

_Castiel frowns_

Castiel: "I speak every language on earth including some not even heard of on this planet yet. I'm an angel and I know that thing didn't say anything in fact you are just making it up."

Blue unicorn: "Just stop talking!"

Pink unicorn: "Yeah STEVE! I'm mean Charlie!"

_Castiel is furious, but decides too stay silent for now as they continue on their journey_.

_The unicorns go back to singing again. _

"_**Vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue**_

Go with the flow  
Go with the flow

Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music, hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow, you know, you can do it

Look around everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know

When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so

Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music, hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow, you know you can do it

All you need is your own imagination  
So use it that's what it's for  
Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the door

It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping, it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it

Come on, vogue  
Let your body groove to the music, hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow, you know you can do it  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow, you know you can do it

Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor

Come on, vogue  
Let your body groove to the music, hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow, you know you can do it

Vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue  
A pose  
A pose  
Vogue, vogue

Vogue, vogue  
Beauty's where you find it  
Move to the music  
Vogue, vogue  
Beauty's where you find it  
Go with the flow

Greta Garbo and Monroe  
Dietrich and DiMaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine

Grace Kelly, Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rogers, dance on air

They had style, they had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
WILL SCHEUSTER, I HATE YOU!

Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it

Vogue, vogue  
Vogue, vogue

Let your body move to the music  
Ooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Ooh, you've got to

Let your body move to the music  
Ooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Ooh, you've got to

Let your body move to the music  
Ooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Ooh, you've got to just

Let your body move to the music  
Ooh, you've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow"

_Castiel tries to remain calm though he badly wishes that Dean had just shot him earlier so this crazy nightmare would be over_.

Blue unicorn: "**It's just over this bridge, Charlie. This magical bridge of hope and wonder!"**

_Castiel starts to walk onto the wooden bridge hanging over a deep raven. It freaks him out because although he is use to heights, he's also use to having wings to prevent him from falling. _

_Blue unicorn starts bouncing on the bridge which makes Castiel even more nervous_.

Castiel: **"Is anyone else getting covered in splinters? Seriously, guys we shouldn't be on this thing. This is dangerous let's turn back."**

_The Pink unicorn begins to bounce on the bridge too and shout his name. _

Pink unicorn: "**Charliee. Charlieee. Chaaarrrlleeeeeeeee. Chaaaarllllleeeeeeeeee!"**

Castiel: "**I'm right here! What do you want?"**

Pink unicorn: "**We're on a bridge, Charlie!"**

_Castiel rolls his eyes._

Castiel: "I'm aware of that!"

Pink unicorn: "**Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"**

Castiel: "What? No, that isn't accurate."

Blue unicorn: "Well did you know that when an angel gets it wings fat people die?"

Castiel: "That is not true our wings come from heaven and have nothing to do with overweight humans."

Blue unicorn: "Oh, oh Charlie guess what? Guess what?"

_Castiel raises an eyebrow at him. _

Castiel: "What!"

Pink unicorn**: Hey, Ass Butt!**

_The pink and the blue unicorn roll on the floor with laughter. _

Castiel: "That is just rude Dean stop it now!"

Pink unicorn: **"We're here!"**

_Castiel walks off the bridge and looks up to see a huge mountain made of pudding and covered in pie flavored frosting. _

Castiel: "So where's all the candy? This is supposed to be Candy Mountain right?"

Pink unicorn: "The candies inside of course numb nuts! Mmmmmmmm Peanut M&Ms!"

Blue unicorn: "I much rather have a salad."

_Castiel frowns again._

Castiel: "You two are both weird!"

Blue unicorn: "That's okay we still love you Charlie!"

Pink unicorn: "Of course we do even if God hates you!"

Pink unicorn begins to sing again **La la la la, la la la la... La la la la, la la la la!**

Castiel: "God doesn't hate me. Who said that?"

Pink unicorn: "Are you positive?"

_Castiel nods _

Castiel: "Yes, I'm positive."

Blue unicorn: "Then you're a fool, only fools are positive."

Castiel: "That doesn't make any sense either! I'm tired of playing games lets just get this over with."

Blue unicorn: "**Then go inside the Candy Mountain cave, Charlie."**

Pink unicorn: "**Yeah, Charlie! Go inside the cave where magical wonders will behold you when you enter!" **

_Castiel walks closer to the entrance of the cave and suddenly he starts to remember things more clearly. He pauses right before entering the cave. _

Castiel: "You know I think I saw this on Sam's computer once. Dean showed it too me. This is a bad idea now that I think of it. This is one of those stupid You-tube videos I'm dreaming about isn't it?"

_The Pink unicorn frowns _

Pink unicorn: "No!"

Castiel: "If I go in there some monster will knock me over the head and rip out my kidney!"

Blue unicorn: "Nah, you'll be fine go ahead."

_Castiel shakes his unicorn head. _

Castiel: "I'm not going in there! You two can go."

Pink unicorn: "Get in the cave Charlie!"

Castiel: "No! You're both crazy!"

Blue unicorn: "You are really starting to get on my nerves Charlie!"

The pink and blue unicorn's eyes turn totally black.

Castiel: "Get back! Get away from me!"

_Pink unicorn quickly shoots fire out of his horn that encircles Castiel in a ring of holy fire. _

Pink unicorn: "There is no escape Charlie!"

Castiel: "No! This can't be happening! Who are you?"

Pink unicorn: "You remember us Castiel of course how could you forget me."

Castiel: "You called me Castiel?"

Pink unicorn: "Yeah that's your name isn't it?"

Castiel: "Yes, but?"

Blue unicorn: "Oh don't be such a scary cat, we won't bite well not that hard anyway."

_Pink unicorn laughs _

Castiel: "I want out of this nightmare now!"

Blue unicorn: "Only if you go in the cave."

Castiel: "No I'll die in there!"

Blue unicorn: "You won't die stupid, just go in the cave and you'll get to wake up!"

Castiel: "No I don't believe you! You're both insane liars."

Pink unicorn: "I'm bored with this."

_Pink unicorn transforms into her true form Victoria_.

Castiel: "Victoria!"

_Castiel glares at her. _

_Blue unicorn is really the god Capri who appears in the form of Esmeralda's vessel. _

_Both women smile wickedly at him and walk around his cage of fire. _

Capri: "Castiel as fun as it is playing with your mind like this you do realize that when you wake up you'll be my dinner don't you?"

Castiel: "You son of a bitch!"

Capri: "Know that's not true I'm not anyone's son as you can see."

_Castiel watches as the two naked women stare at him. _

Castiel: "You'll have to let me wake up eventually and when you do I will kill you both!"

Capri: "You think can? You're nothing but a unicorn."

_Capri laughs. _

Castiel: "I will when I change back to my true vessel."

_Capri laughs at him._

Capri: "If you can get back to it."

_Capri crosses through the ring of fire without as much as a scratch. _

_Capri's short curvy body seems grows taller as she comes closer, so tall that soon her petite female frame becomes as tall as Castiel._

_Castiel looks down at her longer slim legs then back up at her eyes. _

_Capri grabs Castiel horn with her hand and grips his hair tightly with her sharp nails. _

_Castiel tries to pull back, but she's very strong. _

Capri: "I just want a taste before dinner time."

_Capri licks the side of Castiel's neck all the way up the side of his face. _

_Castiel glares totally grossed out by this freakish god licking him_.

Capri: "You taste wonderful, better than licorice sticks and candy canes."

Castiel: "Get away from me!"

_Castiel kicks Capri's legs fast and hard. _

_Capri falls to the ground and Castiel starts pounding Capri with his fists as hard as possible. _

_Capri laughs like it barely hurts. _

Victoria: "Capri, my Lord its time too go! Let him just stew here for awhile."

_Capri gets up off the ground and pushes Castiel backwards. _

_Capri steps out of the ring of fire and smiles. _

Capri: "See you for dinner."

_Capri laughs one final time _

_Capri takes Victoria by the hand they both close their eyes and disappear from the woods leaving Castiel alone trapped in the ring of fire. _

_The magical Leoplurodon comes crawling up towards Castiel. _

_The Leoplurodon begins to sing a cheerful song to drive him nuts while he's imprisoned. _

"_**Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up **_

_**then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave **_

_**When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheering loud **_

_**such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land **_

_**They've got lollypops and gummy drops and candy things **_

_**Oh so many things that will brighten up your day **_

_**It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town **_

_**it's the Mecca of love and candy canes **_

_**they've got jelly beans and coconuts with little hats **_

_**candy rats, chocolate mats, it's a wonderland of sweets **_

_**Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band **_

_**Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land **_

_**Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground **_

_**Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree. **_

_**In the candy cave imagination runs so free **_

_**So now Charlie, please will you go into the cave?"**_

Castiel: "I'm not Charlie! Leave me alone! Stop it!"

_The Leoplurodon whips his big fat tail around and smacks it right into Castiel knocking him through the fire and into the cave._

_Castiel screams as everything around him goes pitch dark_.

Castiel: "NO! DON'T TAKE MY KIDNEY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Secret Escape**

Scene: In Winchester's hotel room

_Castiel wakes up in bed back as a woman again, but now he's missing one kidney and has a large scar on the side of his abdomen._

_Castiel groans in pain from the still tender flesh around his scar. . _

_Esmeralda the maid smiles down at her. _

Esmeralda: "Crystal its time to get up so we can go shopping."

_Castiel looks at Esmeralda then he looks at his female vessel._

Castiel: "Oh sweet baby Jesus! Not again!"

_Esmeralda stares confused_.

Esmeralda: "What's the matter dear?"

_Castiel frowns at her. _

Castiel: "Where are Dean and Sam?"

Esmeralda: "They had to go out, but Dean said they'll meet us at the mall later so come on get dressed."

_Castiel stares at her without moving. He's not sure he can trust Esmeralda anymore after his last dream of her as Capri. _

_Esmeralda frowns at him. She can tell something's bothering him. _

Esmeralda: "What's wrong?"

Castiel: "Have you ever been to a place called Candy Mountain?"

Esmeralda: "What?"

_Esmeralda looks puzzled not sure what he's talking about at_ all, but Castiel isn't buying her confused act.

Castiel: "Just answer the question!"

Esmeralda: "No, I've never heard of Candy Mountain. Is that like for kids or something?"

_Castiel sighs and slowly gets out of bed trying not to aggravate the pain in his side. _

Castiel: "I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom."

_Castiel goes into the bathroom and locks the door so she can't come in. _

_He feels the blood starting to flow between his legs again. _

_Castiel quickly grabs another pad from under the bathroom sink and puts it on. He puts on the clothes left lying on the floor and the sneakers he was wearing earlier. All the clothes belong to Esmeralda, but at this point he doesn't care about that anymore. _

_He turns on the water in the sink, drinks a few sips and washes his new girly face. _

_Castiel grimaces from pain as he stares into the mirror at the burn marks from the ring of fire from the nightmare he just endured. _

_Castiel frowns in the mirror at the thought of Capri snacking down on one of his kidneys. _

_He decides its now or never; he must try to escape this hellish nightmare before they try to eat the rest of his body. _

_Castiel climbs into the shower and notices a small window above with slates in it. _

_He realizes the window is much too small to fit through, but then he remembers this is all a dream in his mind so maybe he can change things in it._

_Castiel stares at the window then closes his blue eyes and concentrates really hard. He imagines the window becoming bigger, big enough for him to get out of this room and away from Esmeralda before it's too late. _

_Castiel opens his eyes and smiles when he sees it worked. The window is now large enough for him to escape, so Castiel climbs out the window and sneaks around the building back towards the parking lot. _

_Once he's far enough out of sight he begins running towards the road. Castiel waves down a taxi cab and quickly gets inside._

_The taxi driver smiles when he sees a hot chick getting into his cab. _

Castiel: "Take me to the mall please I'm in a hurry."

Taxi driver: "What's your name sugar?"

Castiel: "Cast…"

_Castiel quickly pauses then changes his name back to a female one_.

Castiel: "Uh I mean Crystal."

Taxi driver: "Well hello there Crystal, I'm Stan."

Castiel: "Yeah, okay can we go now!"

Stan: "Whoa there babe, what's your rush? You got to buy some new underpants or something."

_Stan laughs at his own lame joke and Castiel wrinkles up his nose from the smell of Stan's awful breath. _

_Castiel is about to start yelling at this guy to get moving when he realizes Stan just said something useful. _

_Castiel finally realizes where he needs to go and how he can escape this dream once and for all._

Castiel: "Stan, take me to Victoria Secret right now and I'll let you watch me try things on."

_Castiel smiles at Stan and tries to look feminine. _

_Stan grins widely and immediately turns his attention to the road steps on the gas and heads straight for the downtown mall to take Crystal to Victoria Secret. _

Scene: Canyon Ridge Downtown Mall.

Stan: "So where are you from?"

_Castiel frowns_

Castiel: "Not from around here I can tell you that."

_Stan looks back at grins showing that he has two gold teeth in his mouth which Castiel finds strange. _

Stan: "I figured that you're not from around here. You just have that something special about you. I am from Salt Lake. I came out here when my uncle started a cab service in town five years ago. One day he's going to retire and I'll be running the business so you know I'm a pretty good catch."

_Stan winks at Castiel_.

_Castiel tries to avoid looking at Stan because it makes him uncomfortable so he just stares out the window as they approach the mall._

Stan: "You know Crystal I really think you'd look sexy as hell in a black thong. Will you try a couple of pairs on for me babe?"

_Castiel wrinkles his nose at that. _

Castiel: "Uh can you just drive faster please."

_Stan smiles again. _

Stan: "Oh wow, you're eager to get started aren't ya? That's great! I like it like that anyway, wham bam thank you ma'am you know what I'm saying Crystal?"

_Castiel has no idea what he's talking about, but by Stan's tone Cas doesn't like the sound of it one bit. _

Castiel: "Just stop right over there and let me out."

Stan: "Sure, okay."

_Stan pulls the car up to the front entrance of the mall. _

_Castiel quickly gets out of the cab. _

_Stan rolls down the window and yells out the cab._

Stan: "So I'm going to go park and come find you in Victoria Secret. You'll be ready for me when I get in there right babe?"

_Castiel gives Stan a quick wave without even looking back then heads into the building straight for the store. _

_Castiel hopes he can make his escape plan work before greasy Stan shows up. _

_Castiel rushes into the store and almost knocks into a young teen girl there shopping with her mother. _

_The girl's mother frowns at the interruption_.

Castiel: "Oh uh excuse me."

Teen girl: "Hey it's alright nothing's broken."

_Castiel half heartedly smiles at the young girl then steps away from them. _

_The young girl returns to picking out training bras with her mother. _

_A store clerk notices Castiel and immediately comes over to explain the fifty percent off sale on the Secret Miracle collection going on in the store today. _

_Castiel interrupts the clerk to explain why he's really here. _

Castiel: "No, I'm not interested in women's underwear today, what I need is something to drink. Do you sell Secret Desire?"

Store clerk: "Well not as a drink, but we do sell Secret Desire eau de toilette."

_Castiel has no idea what that means. _

_The store clerk walks over to the section of the store filled with body washes, lotions and perfume bottles._

_Castiel follows her surprised by who good this part of the store smells. _

_Castiel watches as the store clerk picks up a bottle of Secret Desire body spray and sprays it into the air right in front of him. _

_Castiel recognizes the scent easily as it smells exactly like the drink he consumed at the party at Victoria's mansion._

_Castiel grins and takes the bottle from her_.

Castiel: "Wonderful, uh how much is it?"

The Store clerk: "But, I thought you said you wanted the eau de toilette, its much better because it makes the scent last for longer than the body spray does."

_The store clerk picks up a bottle of the eau de toilette Secret Desire and opens the top. She smells it then holds it out for Castiel to take a whiff. _

_Castiel moves closer and sniffs the bottle. _

_This is even better thinks to himself. Castiel can tell its more potent concentration of the potion so he hopes it will work _

Castiel: "So how much is this who de toilet version?"

_The store clerk giggles because of how Castiel mispronounces eau de toilette. _

The Store clerk: "This particular fragrance is actually buy three get one free."

_Castiel frowns._

Castiel: "But, I only need one."

The Store clerk: "Well you can mix and match so you can get instead a lotion and a body spray or perhaps you preferred the hand sanitizer. Do you want try a little on your hand it smells yummy!"

_Castiel knows he doesn't have any money to even pay for one bottle, but he needs it. He_ _decides its worth getting kicked out the store so Castiel takes the bottle twists off the cap then begins to drink eau de toilette right there in the store. _

_The store clerk gasps horrified by the sight of this crazy woman drinking a fragrance not meant to be consumed. _

The Store clerk: "Stop! What are you doing? You're not supposed to drink it!"

_Castiel finishes the entire bottle in one gulp and when he's done drinking it Castiel burps_.

_The store clerk frowns in disgust at Castiel_.

The Store clerk: "You're still going to have to pay for that miss."

_Castiel starts to feel lightheaded already. _

Castiel: "Yeah sure okay where's the register?"

The Store clerk: "Right this way."

_Castiel takes just two steps then falls flat on the ground. _

_This time the Store clerk screams as Castiel's arms knock down the stacked up display bottles of fragrance around him onto the ground spilling fragrance everywhere. _

_Castiel passes out slowly as vivid images of unicorns and naked women dance through his head. _

_Stan enters the store and sees Castiel on the floor with people crowding around the body he's left behind. _

_Stan uses this opportunity to steal a pair of ladies underwear to take home for the night. _

_Then he casually walks out of the store through the mall and back to his cab. _

Scene: Back in Victoria's basement.

_Only a few hours of passed while Castiel has been off dreaming_.

_Sam sits on the dusty basement floor and leans against the bars of his cage trying to think up a way to break out of this prison. He watches as the creepy zombie guards get called away and two new guards come into replace them. _

_Dean sits in the other cage across from him and watches the clock. He knows very soon Victoria will be back to send him off to fight a bunch of drugged up super human models. _

_Julie is the only one stand up in the cage she shares with Dean. She paces back in forth then looks at Sam and Dean. _

Julie: "Well are you two knuckleheads just going to sit there or what?"

_Dean frowns as he looks up at her from the floor._

Dean: "So what's your brilliant plan to get out then missy? We've been trapped here for hours. The guards haven't moved once and none of us have anything to pick the locks with anyway."

Julie: "Then we need to improvise."

_Dean throws up his hands exasperated_.

Dean: "With what?"

_Julie looks around their cage and notices Dean's belt. She smiles as she quickly formulates a plan in her mind to escape the cage. _

Julie: "Give me your belt."

_Dean looks down at it then back up at her._

_Sam looks at them both puzzled_

_Dean gets up and removes his belt. _

_Julie grabs it and then strips off her dress. _

_Sam and Dean stare at her shocked to see how comfortable she is with getting undressed in cage with a bunch of strange guys around. _

_Julie watches as the guards come closer to get a better look of her sexy body clothed only in Victoria Secret underwear. _

_Julie smirks at them and beckons them to come even closer. _

Julie: "You want some of this?"

_The guards grin at each other then nod. _

_Julie looks back at Dean and puts her hands behind her back. _

Julie: "Tie my hands up with the belt."

_Sam frowns_

_Dean gets nervous._

_Dean moves closer to her _

_Dean whispers at Julie_

Dean: "Are you sure this is a good idea? You want clue us in on this plan of yours?"

Julie: "Just do it. No time to explain just watch a master work."

_Dean looks back at Sam letting him know with his eyes that this chick is totally cuckoo. _

_Dean ties the belt around Julie's wrists._

Julie: "Make sure it's tight."

Dean: 'Uh alright."

_Dean tights the belt loop around her wrists_

_Sam shakes his head still confused and worried this weird girl might try to have sex with these guards in front of them. _

_The guards yell at Dean when they see him touching Julie. _

Guard # 1: "Hey get away from her!"

_Dean quickly backs up after he finishes tightening the belt. _

Dean: "She's all yours fellas."

_Guard # 2 raises his gun up and points it at them just in case they try to make a run for it. _

_Guard # 1 pulls out the key to their cage. _

_Sam and Dean both tense up as they see him approaching the cage with the key. They start to think whatever Julie is doing might just work. _

_Julie just keeps smiling at the guards. _

Guard # 1: "You think you can take us both on girly?"

Julie: "I'm all tied up so I'm all yours just open the cage and I promise to give you both a big kiss."

_Guard # 1 gets even more excited and starts to unlock the cage. _

_Guard # 2 keeps his gun pointed at Dean just in case he tries to run out or attack them. _

_Dean stays back up against the bars at the far end of the cage just watching and waiting to see what will happen. _

_Guard # 1 opens the cage door just enough so Julie can get through it. He forcefully grabs Julie's arm and pulls her out quickly then shuts the door again. _

_Julie surprises him with a kiss distracting him from relocking the cage. _

_Guard # 2 stares at Julie's lips wanting a kiss badly too_

_Guard # 2 puts his gun down as he watches Julie make out with the other guard. _

_Dean smiles as he realizes now is his chance. _

_Dean races towards the front of the cage and hits Guard # 2 with the heavy cage door knocking him down on the ground. The guard's gun falls out of his hand and Dean on instinct grabs it up off the floor. _

_At the same time Julie pulls away from Guard # 1 and round house kicks him in the nuts. _

_Guard # 1 groans as his knees hit the floor. _

_Julie then knees him in the head while Dean points at gun at both guards. _

_Julie looks back at Dean _

Julie: 'Seeing being a woman in this business has its perks."

_Dean nods glad her plan worked. _

_Sam stands up _

Sam: "Dean, get the key."

_Dean reaches down kicks the guard again then takes the key. _

_Dean opens up Sam's cage so he can get out too. _

_Sam smiles happy to finally be free then starts to drag the unconscious guard into his cage. _

_Julie goes back into the cage she was just in and picks up her pink dress off the floor. _

_Dean pushes the other guard in there._

Dean: "Move or I'll shoot!"

Guard # 2: "You won't get out of here alive. There are more of us then there are of you and Victoria has eyes everywhere."

Dean: "Really and she was stupid enough to leave you two in charge so I think we'll take our chance thanks."

_Julie suddenly kisses Guard # 2 on the lips _

_Dean frowns at her surprised by her action._

_Julie then kicks that guard in the stomach really hard and he doubles over in pain. _

_Dean just stares still stunned by this. _

Julie: "What? I always keep my promises."

_Julie smirks then some how removes the belt without even needing help._

Julie: "Next time learn to tie a better knot dude."

_Before Dean can respond to her Sam calls him over to the basement door so they can plan the next step of their escape. _

_Dean walks over to Sam while Julie gets dressed again. _

Scene: Victoria's Bedroom.

_Castiel groans in pain as his head throbs. _

_He blinks his eyes trying to focus as he awakes from his horrible nightmare. _

_Castiel soon realizes he's still tied up to the bed in Victoria's room, but at least he's back inside his normal Jimmy vessel. _

_Castiel frowns as he looks over to view the time. He must get free before Victoria has him sacrificed to Capri. _

_He pulls on the ropes attached to his limbs, but they don't budge. Castiel still feels weak and a bit nauseous from the Secret Desire potion he drank unlike the version he had earlier that made him feel excited and loopy this one just makes him feel sick. _

_Castiel tries to stay calm as his body sweats and the pain intensifies. Victoria comes into her room and sees that he's finally awake. _

_Victoria smiles at him as she approaches the bed._

Victoria: "Welcome back my little angel, did you sleep well?"

_Victoria laughs as he groans angrily at her. She knows very well how awful his dream state was for him._

Castiel: "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

Victoria: "Oh but where's the fun in that?"

_Victoria sits on the edge of the bed next to Castiel and runs her sharp nails against his stomach. _

Castiel: "You turned me into a woman and a unicorn. Now you've poisoned me!"

_Castiel coughs _

Victoria: "I didn't poison you. You were the one that drank more of my Secret Desire formula. If you got to the mall with Esmeralda like you were suppose to she would have let you know that was a bad idea."

Castiel: "You mean Capri!"

Victoria: "It was only a dream Castiel, trust me reality is much worst than anything there."

Castiel: "I'm trapped here so why don't you at least let me die in peace."

Victoria: "You aren't going to die not yet. I mean really for an angel you sure our fussy. The preparations for the ritual are almost done so then I will take you to see Capri. I just wanted some more alone time first."

_Victoria moves over on top of Castiel and straddles his body. She sits on top of him. _

_Castiel frowns at her. _

Castiel: "If you don't get off me I'll throw up on you!"

_Victoria shakes her head at him. _

_Victoria reaches over and grabs another potion bottle out of her nightstand drawer. _

_She holds in up in front of him._

Victoria: "This will make you feel better. Come on open up papa bear."

Castiel: "No!"

_Castiel clinches his teeth together tightly. _

_Victoria smiles then opens up the potion bottle and rubs the smooth red liquid against Castiel's lips. _

_Victoria leans down and kisses him. _

_Castiel squirms underneath her, but finally gives into her desire. _

_Victoria massages her tongue with his as Castiel lies there helpless. _

_Victoria is about to remove his boxers and rape him when she is shot in the back from behind with a bullet. _

_Castiel watches as Victoria falls off him onto the floor. _

_Castiel looks up and sees Dean holding a gun standing in the doorway. _

_Sam and Julie rush over to the bed and untie him. _

Castiel: "Is she dead?"

_Dean slowly moves around to check, but when he does Victoria's body has already totally disappeared from the room. _

Dean: "She's gone!"

Sam: "What?"

_Dean checks the closet and the bathroom._

_Castiel sits up in bed and holds his head. _

Julie: "You okay there?"

Castiel: "Victoria poisoned me again. I'll be alright its better than the nightmares. How did you escape?"

Sam: "We uh improvised."

_Julie triumphantly grins at them._

Dean: "We need to get the hell out of dodge before those zombies attack I only have a few bullets in this gun.

Julie: "I know a trail back to my place we can use. We just need to sneak out downstairs."

_Dean heads to Victoria's bedroom door and takes a small peak out into the hallway to see if any one is nearby. _

_Dean motions at the others when he thinks the coast is clear. _

_Sam helps Castiel to stand up, but Castiel is still woozy and his legs tinkle a lot after being tied up for so long. _

_Julie moves pass Dean into the hallway and Dean frowns at her. He is used to being the leader, but Julie is too and she's not about to take a backseat to him. _

_Julie heads down the hallway slowly and checks around the corner._

_Julie whispers back to the Winchesters and Castiel. _

Julie: "The cost is clear come on."

_Dean follows right behind her. _

_Castiel leans his arm around Sam's shoulder for support._

_Sam whispers to Dean. _

Sam: "This doesn't make any sense Dean, how did she just disappear out of thin air. She's not a freaking ghost."

_Dean shrugs not sure how it happened._

Dean: "She's a witch probably some hocus pocus voodoo crap she's got stashed on her bed I don't know just keep moving Sammy."

_Julie pauses when she sees too zombie models by the staircase chewing on human remains. _

_Julie wrinkles her nose in disgust then motions to the others to stop moving and to be quiet. _

_Julie slowly creeps closer to the zombies trying to avoid being seen until just the right moment. _

_The zombies continue chowing down until on of them finally turns around and see's Julie right behind them. _

_Julie kicks the zombie in the face knocking it backwards down the staircase. _

_The other zombie lunges at her knocking Julie down as it grabs her by the throat. _

_Dean shoots the zombie in the head twice which spews zombie slime all over Julie and the floor. _

_Julie frowns_

Julie: "Ew gross! I've got zombie bile all over me!"

Dean: "Well you're welcome princess."

_Julie just glares at him until they hear a loud siren going off as the entire house full of zombie models is alerted that they are fugitives on the loose. _

_Dean hears the zombies coming so he grabs Sam's arm and rushes him towards the stairs. _

_Sam continues to help Castiel move as they make their way down the stairs. _

_The zombie Julie kicked runs towards them and this time Dean hits him in the head with the gun then knocks the zombie over the banister._

_Julie gets all the way downstairs and heads straight for the front door. _

_Sam and Castiel follow behind her as Dean shoots at the zombies coming from three different directions straight for the foyer of the mansion. _

_Dean uses his last bullet to shoot down the chandelier which falls directly on top of a zombie._

_Dean runs out the front door and follows the others around the side of the house towards the backyard. _

_Castiel finally can't take it anymore he vomits up the poison in the hedges by Victoria's house. _

_Sam frowns and pats him on the back. _

Sam: "Cas, man you alright?"

_Castiel has never thrown up before so to him it's the most horrible feeling ever_.

Castiel: "No!"

Sam: "Dean, we need a vehicle man, he's not going to make it through a hike in the woods."

_Dean frantically looks around till he's spots the garage near Victoria's mansion. _

Dean: "I'll be right back, just stay low don't let them see you."

_Sam nods and kneels down behind the hedge next to Castiel. _

_Dean races towards the garage and Julie runs after him to help. _

_Sam stays with Castiel as he continues vomiting and groaning. _

Scene: Victoria's Garage.

_Dean uses the gun in his hand to break open the windows on the side of the garage. Dean crawls through the small window and scraps his arms from the shards of broken glass stuck in the window frame while trying to get through. Dean looks back out the window for Julie, but doesn't see her there. _

_Julie comes through the unlocked side door of the garage then frowns at him like he's an idiot._

_Dean rolls his eyes in annoyance that he didn't think to check the door first. _

Dean: "Look around see if you find any car keys."

_Julie nods at him and starts searching. _

_Dean checks under the hood and finds it hidden in a magnet key box under the car. _

_Dean opens up door to Victoria's shiny red Lamborghini and gets in. _

_Julie opens the garage up then quickly gets in on the passenger's side. _

Julie: "Can you drive a stick shift?"

Dean: "Can I drive a stick shift! Watch and learn baby."

_Dean turns the car on and heads straight out of the garage across Victoria's lawn leaving tread marks on the grass. ._

_The zombies are already outside running after the car and some of then even have guns. _

_They fire at the car breaking out the back window. _

_Dean ducks down to avoid more flying broken glass and bullets. _

Dean: "Son of a bitch!"

_Dean drives right up the hedges where they left Sam and Castiel._

Dean: "Get in!"

_Sam picks Castiel up and pushes him into the backseat. _

_Sam gets in next, but before he can even close the door a zombie grabs it and tries to drag him out the car. _

Dean: "Sam!"

_Sam yells back._

Sam: "Drive Dean! Go! Go!"

_Sam kicks at the zombie hard and slams the door on its fingers._

_Julie reaches into the glove compartment and finds another loaded gun hidden inside. _

_She opens the window then fires off an entire round of shots into the zombies as they lunge at the car._

_Zombies hit the ground hard as Dean speeds away over the lawn and back to the road. _

_Dean has hard time shifting the stick in this car. _

Dean: "Damn I hate these foreign pieces of crap! I need to find the Impala."

_Julie frowns at him._

Julie: "Dude, there isn't time! I thought you said you knew how to drive a stick?"

Dean: "I do! Shut up!"

_Julie angrily sinks back into her seat and puts her seat belt on. _

_Julie then looks back at Sam and Castiel._

Julie: "So how's he doing?"

_Sam check's Castiel's eyes which look glazed over and reddish. _

Sam: "Uh not too good. Maybe we should take him to a hospital."

Julie: "Nah lets just get back to my place. I've got a bunch of stuff we can use to patch him up.'

Dean: "Which way is your place?

Julie: "Make a left at the stop sign."

_Dean makes a quick stop at the sign then turns right instead._

Julie: "What the hell can you follow simple directions."

Dean: "Look, those sons of bitches probably know where you live which means they'll be expecting us to go there. We'll be putting your whole family in danger just showing up like this."

Julie: "Hey, they can take it. Besides they are probably out looking for me by now so it's safe and there are plenty of weapons there."

Dean: "I think we should go back to our hotel. We've got weapons stashed there too and they don't know where we are staying so we won't be followed."

Julie: "No! It's a bad idea. My house is much better its closer and your friend needs medical attention now. I vote we go there turn around."

_Dean frowns at her again._

Dean: "This isn't a democracy!"

Julie: "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

Dean: "Its part of my charm!"

_Julie rolls her eyes then looks back at Sam._

Julie: "Well Sam what do you think? Which way should we go?"

_Sam frowns he hates being put in the middle of such a stupid argument. He frowns at both of them. _

Sam: "I uh."

_Dean looks back at Sam through the rearview mirror thinking that Sam better side with me or I'm going to kick his ass later. _

_Castiel groans again in pain and grabs hold of his stomach. _

Sam: "Cas? Dean pull over something else is wrong with him!"

_Dean hits the brakes and pulls over on to the side of the road._

_Sam grabs Castiel's face trying to get him to pay attention and stay awake. _

_Castiel groans and starts to cough up blood. _

Sam: "Damn it! Come on stay with us Cas you can't die on us man not here!"

_Dean gets out of the car and runs to the other side to help. _

Dean: "Let's get him on the ground. Check his vitals. "

_Sam nods then pulls Castiel out of the car. _

_Julie gets out of the car too and grabs the keys so she can open the trunk to see if there is anything inside it that can help them._

_Julie runs to the back of the car as Sam and Dean pull Castiel out and lay him on the ground. _

_Julie opens the trunk with the key and looks inside. She finds two locked suitcases. _

_Julie pulls them out and shoots the locks with the gun she found. _

_Dean looks up at her. _

Dean: "What are you doing?"

_Julie doesn't respond to him. Black smoke billows out of one of the suitcases and quickly takes possession of Julie's body. _

Dean: "No! Demon!"

_Sam turns his head to look too._

Sam: "Get him back in the car!"

_Sam jumps up and pushes Julie down onto the ground. Sam gets on top of her and holds her arms down to prevent the demon from fighting back. _

_Dean groans as he picks up Castiel's limp body and puts him back into the car. Dean is shocked and very worried that the poison is affecting him so badly. _

_Castiel groans in pain and coughs up more blood._

Dean: "Just hold on alright buddy, I got to help Sam. I'll be right back."

_Dean stands back up to search for the gun Julie dropped when the demon took over her body. _

_The demon inside Julie laughs at Sam. Julie's eyes turn totally black. _

The demon: "You can't escape this! You can try to run, but Capri will find you!"

_The demon laughs again which angers Sam even more. _

_Sam grabs the demon by the throat and begins to say an exorcism. _

_Julie's head bashes around widely as the demon inside fights to keep control and stay inside of her body. _

_Dean glares at the demon, but is glad to see Sam seems to have it under control already. _

_Dean holds the gun at Julie's head hoping he won't have to shoot, but he is not willing to take any chances with Sam's life. _

_Dean is blinded by the bright light emanating from the other suitcase Julie left open. He grabs the suitcase and tries to close it, but instead the light leaves the suitcase and enters Castiel's vessel. _

_Dean closes his eyes to prevent the bright light from burning his eyes out. _

Dean: "Castiel!"

_Castiel's vessel fills up with light then Castiel disappears completely from the car._

_Sam finishes the exorcism and the black smoke billows out of Julie's body and into the asphalt on the road around them headed straight back to hell._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Final Chapter: Fight Club **

_**Notes: This last chapter contains a brand new character that will be introduced to us in Season 6, but I just couldn't resist creating my own introduction before we meet him on the show so I hope you all like my portrayal in this final Chapter. Thanks so much for reading my weirdo story and I appreciate your feedback. **_

_**- Lexi **_

Scene: The Blue Angels Motel

_A bright white light shines from inside one of the motel rooms then slowly the light flames out._

_Inside the room Castiel awakens draped over the end of the bed. _

_A small blue lamp on the nightstand between the beds automatically turns on. _

_Castiel sits up on the bed surprised that his vessel finally feels healthy and normal again. _

_In a shadowed corner behind Castiel, the angel that just healed him walks into the light of the room. _

Balthazar: "Castiel."

_Castiel whips his head around when he hears the familiar voice. He faces the elder angel totally shocked to see him finally down on earth again._

Castiel: "Balthazar?"

_Balthazar moves closer and stands in front of the bed. His troubled steely blue eyes are weathered and his face appears very distraught as he stares down at Castiel. He's wearing a dark navy blue long wool coat over a black suit with a white collared shirt. Balthazar's clothes appear slightly tattered, bloody and worn because he's been on the run for days. _

Balthazar: "I don't have much time left. I've been looking everywhere for you."

_Castiel touches his coat and smiles at Balthazar. _

Castiel: "It's good to see you again. You've healed me."

_Balthazar nods at him then turns around to peak outside through the curtains expecting to be ambushed at any second. _

_Castiel is delighted to see his old friend again because Balthazar was the only angel who stood up for him when he got dragged back to heaven for disobeying orders last year. _

Balthazar: "How could you let this happen to you? What have you been doing?"

Castiel: "I'm working on a case with the Winchester brothers. A powerful witch running a supernatural fight club is using her dark magic to unleash a terrible pagan god named Capri back on earth. She poisoned me, but don't worry we'll stop her."

_Balthazar frowns at him looking very disturbed. _

Balthazar: "You left the garrison in the middle of battle Castiel. You killed angels and rebelled against heaven. I stood up for you! I thought maybe you were dead and now you tell me you are involved with witches and pagans! Why are you doing this now? It means nothing a pagan like Capri is barely a blip on the radar with Lucifer finally free."

_Castiel voice grows sad and serious. _

Castiel: "This is where I am needed. The Winchesters hunt whatever evil they can and they need my help. I know you must think awful things of me for leaving like I did, but I only did those things to protect God's creation. Zachariah lied to us all."

Balthazar: "I know all about Zachariah and he belongs in that special prison in hell reserved for angels who disobey, but none of that will matter once we've all been destroyed. I'm in trouble too Castiel. I've been cast out of heaven!"

_Castiel stands up very worried look in his eyes._

Castiel: "Why in God's name would they cast you out? You are a member of the chief counsel that hasn't happened in."

_Balthazar interrupts him as he paces across the room. _

Balthazar: "In over two millennia not since Lucifer broke from the counsel of angels! Still the others, they stopped trusting my judgment ever since I helped you and you went rogue. You did it to help the Winchesters, but what about us? I am your brother Castiel and you've forsaken me for a couple of humans."

_Castiel frowns feeling terribly awful to hear this from his brother in arms_. _He is even more surprised to see that Balthazar is forming tears in his eyes. Castiel has never seen an angel so upset before that they actually make their own vessel weep. _

Castiel: "I never thought they'd come after you Balthazar. I…I'm sorry really this shouldn't have happen. We tried to stop it, but failed. The Winchester brothers need my protection I can't let Lucifer or Michael get their hands on them."

_Castiel hangs his head in shame_.

Balthazar: "Listen, there's a very large bounty on my head. Raphael has angels looking for me and I doubt I'll survive much longer. They are going to kill me Castiel."

_Castiel looks up and frowns. _

Castiel: "What can I do?"

Balthazar: "Have you found God yet?"

Castiel: "No, to be honest I've been having a lot of doubts about him lately."

_Balthazar scoffs_

Balthazar: "Yeah who isn't, these days? Even Joshua barely hears from him anymore."

_Balthazar breaks open the mini fridge in the room and grabs a small bottle of vodka. He downs the entire thing in one quick gulp. Then he wipes his mouth quickly with his hand. _

_Castiel looks surprised to see him drinking like this and so frightened. _

Castiel: "How can I help you? I won't let them railroad you like they did me."

Balthazar: "Just Run! Hide! Get off this planet if you can. They'll be after you too and if they don't get you Lucifer will when he takes over."

_Balthazar looks out the windows of the room again checking to see if they are being watched._

Castiel: "I can't do that. What about Sam and Dean? They need me."

_Balthazar gets angry. _

Balthazar: "But, you don't need them! They are fools! Sam is an abomination and he started this mess now you're working with him. How can you trust him? We never should have let you resurrect Dean either. I was against it from the start! But, Zachariah insisted now look what's happened."

_Castiel frowns disappointed and shocked_

Castiel: "How can you say that now? Dean and Sam are trying their best no one said this would be easy for them."

_Balthazar frowns back and shakes his head in disapproval. _

Balthazar: "Human beings are weak; Dean couldn't stop his brother because his bond with Sam clouds his judgment. It appears the bond you've created with these humans seems to be clouding yours too Castiel. You have become nothing, but their stooge."

Castiel: "You've never question my judgment before Balthazar. I thought we were in this together?"

Balthazar: "Don't you get it! There is no more we Castiel; you made that quite clear when you ran away. Now the other side it appears they will win."

_Castiel stares at Balthazar wondering if he knows something more that he's not sharing about the impending apocalypse. _

Castiel: "What are you saying?"

Balthazar: "I'm saying the end is upon us so get out now while you can it won't be long before Lucifer's bleeds dry whatever goodness there is left of this Godforsaken planet."

Castiel: "I will not run anymore! Yes, human beings are flawed but I can't just sit idle by and let Lucifer slaughter them all."

_Balthazar stares at Castiel for a moment then he sighs. _

Balthazar: "That is brave of you and very foolish. But, now I know you're the one I should give this to. You're the only one left I can give it to."

_Balthazar reaches into his coat and pulls out a black tipped white feather then he hands it to Castiel. _

_Castiel knows this is part of an ancient angel ritual of passing down the chain of command whenever an elder angel is dying. Castiel takes the feather and places it inside of his trench coat _

Balthazar: "As for the pagan and the witch you just need to break their sacred bond to get rid of them. It should be pretty simple just make sure to destroy the witch's shrine and Capri will be lost forever."

_Castiel nods thankful for Balthazar's help once again, despite his own dire situation. _

_Castiel always trusted him and looked up to Balthazar as an elder. Yet, his admiration and kinship blinds Castiel from seeing what Balthazar is really up to. _

_Bright lights begin to shine brightly outside in the parking lot. Three bounty hunter angels appeared in the parking lot looking for Balthazar. _

_Balthazar sharply turns his head to look out the window in fear. He grabs two small bottles of alcohol and shoves them into his coat pocket. _

_Loud shrill noises split the night air and strong wind blows the door open. _

Balthazar: "It's all over for me."

Castiel: "No, don't say that."

Balthazar: "Farewell, Castiel perhaps if by some miracle we survive I hope we'll meet again."

_Balthazar smirks at Castiel then light begins to shine from his eyes as he prepares his escape _

Castiel: "But wait! Please don't go!"

_Two bounty hunter angels pull out their angel swords ready to kill them both as they burst through the front door. _

_Balthazar shines an extremely bright light in their faces stunning them for just a few more moments. _

_Balthazar rushes up to Castiel quickly and lays hands on Castiel's forehead teleporting him back to the empty barren road near Victoria's Mansion where Balthazar plucked him from._

_Castiel looks around, but Balthazar is not there. He fears Balthazar will be killed if he doesn't help him so Castiel teleports himself back to the hotel room, but its too late all that is left in the room is the imprint of black angel's wings on the wall the only remnants of an angel's death. There is no vessel left behind, so Castiel isn't sure if the dead angel is his dear friend or not. _

_He closes his eyes to listen through the winds trying to sense if Balthazar's presence is still on earth. All Castiel hears are agonizing groans of angels dying throughout the world as they slaughter each other for control. He believes Balthazar must be dead now or dragged back to heaven to receive his punishment for disobedience. _

_Castiel pulls out the feather; Balthazar gave him and stares at it. _

_Castiel vows to avenge his brother's death by doing all he can to help the Winchesters' stop the apocalypse. _

_He pockets the feather goes over to the opened fridge then grabs the last bottle of vodka and drinks it himself feeling worst than ever. Then he finally disappears again. _

Scene: In the Woods.

_Julie, Sam and Dean are running through the woods. Julie leads the boys to an old abandoned shed that hides the entrance to an underground tunnel. They walk through the tunnel together and climb up into the basement of her home. _

_Dean helps hoist Julie up out of the tunnel. _

Scene: At Julie's House.

_Julie tries to sneak Sam and Dean into the house through the basement hoping not to wake her parents. The house is dark and quiet as they slowly walk up the stairs to the first floor._

_Suddenly a light turns on in the living room where Julie's mother, Margaret sits on the couch holding a rifle angrily staring at them. _

Margaret: "Julie Ann Mode! Where the hell have you been? Who the hell are they?"

_Margaret points her rifle at the boys ready to kill the intruders. _

_Julie's face tightens as she turns to look at her mother._

_Sam and Dean look at Margaret's gun afraid for their lives. They quickly put up their hands in defense. _

Julie: "Its okay don't shoot, they're with me! This is Dean Winchester he's a hunter too and this is his brother Sam."

_Margaret eyes the boys still not ready to trust them, but she lowers the rifle. _

Margaret: "You're father is still out looking for you're trifling ass! He was terrified when he left out of here! I've called every hunter we know in the state. There all out looking for you girl and I've been here waiting by the phone all day praying you call. Damn it Julie, why didn't you pick up the freaking phone and don't give me that crap about bad cell phone reception! You shouldn't have left alone are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

_Julie sadly sighs and stares at the floor._

_Margaret looks at her daughter's clothes shocked by what she is wearing. Her frown deepens_

Margaret: "You went to Victoria's didn't you?"

Julie: "Yes, but."

_Margaret shakes her head at Julie very disappointed in her daughter and cuts off her protest. _

Margaret: "I can't believe you went over there when we specifically told you not too. You've got a lot to learn young lady about the hunting business. Youngsters think they know every thing well let me tell you something missy I didn't just fall off the turnip truck yesterday ya hear! We don't make up these rules for nothing; we're trying to keep you alive! When are you going learn to listen to us? I don't know what I do if we ever lost you baby."

_Margaret sits back down and starts weeping._

_Julie feels all the guilt her mother intends for her to feel. She rushes over to her mom's side to console her._

_Sam looks at Dean both feeling extremely uncomfortable and not sure what to say, but Sam finally speaks up after a few moments. _

Sam: "We're really sorry about all of this ma'am, but you should know that you're daughter she saved our lives tonight. That crazy witch Victoria had us locked in cages and Julie helped us escape."

Dean: "Yeah, she even gave me CPR when my heart stopped."

_Margaret looks up at Dean for a moment then at Sam._

_Sam gives her a shy sincere smile trying to put the poor woman at ease. _

Margaret: Really baby, you helped these boys survive?

_Julie quietly nods back at her mother. _

Julie: "Yes, mama and they saved me from being demon possessed."

_Margaret's eyes widen in fear._

_Julie grabs her hands and holds them to calm her._

Julie: "I'm okay really, but they lost a friend on the way. His name was Castiel and."

_Before Julie can finish her sentence the front door opens and in walks her father Reggie. _

_Reggie frantically comes in looking extremely panicked. _

_Margaret stands up and smiles at him._

Margaret: "She's home Reggie! She's safe now."

Reggie: "Oh good so now I can kill her!"

_Julie frowns at her father. _

Julie: "Please don't be mad daddy; I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going."

Reggie: "No time for that! There on their way we need to go now!

Margaret: "What do you mean? Who's on their way? You didn't call the cops did ya?"

_Reggie shakes his head at his wife then grabs Julie's hand pulling her towards the basement door._

Reggie: "Zombies followed ya'll back to the house! It's the freakiest shit ever an entire lynch mob of models headed this way wearing Victoria Secret underwear.

_Reggie notices the sexy outfit Julie has on and frowns. _

Reggie: "What in God's name are you wearing?"

Julie: "Not now daddy."

_Reggie takes off his coat and wraps it around her. _

Sam: "We have a car sir. You can all come with us."

_Reggie looks at Sam confused and frowns. _

Dean: "Victoria's planning to raise a pagan god named Capri in a few hours we've got to stop her before its too late."

_Reggie looks at Julie and points his thumb at the brothers. _

Reggie: "Who are these two fluffers?"

_Dean crinkles his nose irritated by Reggie's insinuation about them. _

Julie: "Dad, they can help us. They're hunters."

_Reggie frowns as he looks Sam and Dean up in down. He decides to investigate before heading off with these two clowns._

Reggie: "Hunters, hun? Okay, if a vampire is around do you stake them threw the heart?"

Dean: "Hell, no you freaking cut its head off."

_Reggie eyes Dean with suspicion. _

Reggie: "So you're not total liars. Still don't mean you're humans."

_Reggie pulls out a bottle of holy water he keeps taped under his cowboy hat. _

_Reggie throws some on Dean then a little on Sam then holds his rifle up just in case. _

_Dean frowns and flicks the water off his jacket._

Dean: "We're not demons!"

_Sam shakes the water out of his hair. _

_Reggie keeps frowning at them_.

Reggie: "Shape shifters then? Margie, get my silver knife."

Julie: "No, trust me this isn't necessary."

Reggie: "I'm not talking to you little missy. Just hush up."

_Dean rolls his eyes in annoyance at having to go through this again though he knows he can't really blame Reggie for wanting to be sure they are humans. He knows they would do the same if the situation was reversed. _

_Sam stares at Reggie and wonders rather or not he knows Bobby Singer, but decides now is not the time to ask. _

_Margaret picks up a silver knife from the mantle and walks over to Sam first. _

Margaret: "Sorry about this, but we can't take any chances."

_Sam nods and holds out his arm so she can make a small incision on his wrist. _

_Sam barely winces from the pain use to it by now and she smiles at him when nothing happens._

_Dean pulls up his own sleeve to let her have a go at him next. _

_Margaret cuts Dean and he doesn't even flinch. _

Reggie: "Okay, but what if their ghouls?"

_Julie rolls her eyes._

Julie: "Enough dad! They're clean for crying out loud!"

_Reggie hears stomping off monsters as the approach the house. He finally decides to cut the interrogation short. _

Reggie: "All right, downstairs then everybody! I'll go around back and get my truck!"

_Margaret nods at her husband then grabs a first aid bag from the hall closet to bring with them just in case then she heads down into the basement followed behind by Julie, Sam and Dean. _

_Reggie heads for the back door and checks outside before stepping out. He heads straight for his 1954 Chevy pick up truck. Just as he reaches the door a zombie model wearing only a red Speedo growls at him and charges. _

_Reggie shoots the zombie's head off and gets into the truck. Several other zombies attack the truck from behind, but Reggie reverses running them over with his tires then switching to drive and speeding away to pick up his family. _

_Margaret leads the way back out the secret underground tunnel they came through to get into the house. _

Dean: "We're headed back to Victoria's! No way am I letting that bitch live after what she did to Cas."

Julie: "I'm coming with you."

_Margaret stops in her tracks turns around and glares at her daughter._

Margaret: "No! You almost got killed in there and now you want to go back! My god I knew I drank too much when I was pregnant with you."

Julie: "Don't start mother!"

Margaret: "If these boys want to go play with fire, hell I'll give them a match. But, I'm not going to let that witch's zombies make a meal out of my only daughter."

Julie: "Victoria has been terrorizing this town for too long. We have to end her can't you see things are only getting worse! I mean not just here, but everywhere. You and dad have seen the signs, you watch the news mom do you really want this pagan to get free. We can't let the bastards win we're hunters for god's sake!"

Margaret: "Well you're father can go with them then while we..."

_Julie interrupts her. _

Julie: "He doesn't know his away around in there like I do. Just give me a chance please I'm telling you I can do this."

_Dean hears something coming down the tunnel behind them and frowns_

Dean: "Hey, how about we can this little hen party and head up to civilization before we end up on the special menu."

_Margaret finally starts down the tunnel again until the reach the shed._

_Margaret helps Julie out of the tunnel but gets knocked down by a zombie that crashes through a window._

Julie: "Mom!"

_The zombie jumps on top of Margaret and grunts loudly at her. _

_Julie grabs the rifle her mother dropped and shoots the zombie._

_Margaret gasps in shock as bloody pus spews everywhere. _

_Julie whips around just in time to shoot another zombie breaking through the shed door._

_Sam and Dean get out of the tunnel then together drag a big old desk over the trap door leading to the tunnel to prevent more zombies coming up after them. _

_Julie reaches her hand out to help her mother off the floor._

_They all head outside and run as fast as they can back to the Impala. _

_Reggie pulls up in his truck, hits the brakes, rolls down the window then starts shooting zombies racing to catch them before they reach the car. _

_Dean gets to the trunk of his car first and quickly opens it. He grabs his own rifle then throws a gun at Sam. Sam catches it whips around and shoots a zombie in the head right behind him. _

_Dean loads his rifle then shoots another zombie before getting in the car. _

Dean: "Come on Sam!"

_Sam gets in the car. _

_Margaret jumps in the front seat of the truck with Reggie and scoots over._

Margaret: "Get in Julie!"

_Julie shoots a zombie looks at her mom then back at the Impala._

Julie: I'll meet ya'll at the mansion. I'm going with the boys."

Margaret: "But!"

_Julie doesn't waste any more time as she reaches for the door to the Impala and gets into the backseat. _

_Dean hits the gas as soon as Julie closes the back door and The Impala speeds off towards Victoria's Mansion. _

_Margaret closes the door then looks at Reggie terrified_.

Margaret: "We can't just leave her. Follow them!"

Reggie: "Ah hell!"

_Reggie hits the gas and chases after the Impala. _

Scene: Victoria's Mansion

_Victoria walks down a line of ten zombie model boxers ready to fight for her. She looks them each up and down trying to decide which one to put in the ring next. _

_Victoria stops immediately when she sees Castiel suddenly appear in line with the other zombie models. _

_She smirks at him and folds her arms._

Victoria: "Came back for more I see. I knew you couldn't resist what I have to offer."

_He angrily glares at her. _

Castiel: "Exodus 22:18 says 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live'. But, you will suffer greatly in death I assure you!"

Victoria: "You can quote scripture all you want angel it won't change a thing. I'm afraid you're too late. I've already given Capri another sacrifice so I guess I'll just have you for myself."

Castiel pulls out his angel sword to stab her, but the zombies attack him. She grabs his sword and hold it at his chest threatening to end him right there, but instead she kisses him.

_Castiel spits at her._

_She laughs in response. _

Victoria: "Take him to shrine room!"

_Two of her zombie models respond by grabbing Castiel by the arms._

_Castiel punches one zombie in the face then the other in the chest. _

_Victoria backs up slowly as the zombies start dragging him away._

_Victoria follows them to her secret shrine room where Capri will rise. She knows the sacrifice isn't actual complete yet and she is happy to make Castiel the proper sacrifice. _

_Sam, Dean and Julie pull up at the edge of the woods right behind Victoria's backyard._

_Dean stares out at the house already trying to formulate a plan of attack. _

Sam: "Dean! This is suicide! There are at least a hundred zombies in there and only three of us."

_Reggie pulls up along side the Impala. _

Reggie: "Make that five!"

_Julie smiles happy to see her parents decide to join them_

Julie: "So what's your plan Dean?"

Dean: "I go inside shoot every zombie I see then stab the witch."

_Julie looks at Sam and they exchange looks like they both think that's a terrible plan._

Julie: "Or we could take a more subtle approach."

_Dean turns his head to look back at her and frowns._

Dean: "Like what?"

_Julie smirks at him and Dean can immediately tell by the look on his face he's not going to like what she does next. _

_Julie gets out of the car goes over to her dad and whispers in his ear._

_Reggie listens to her then looks at Sam and Dean. He laughs then nods at his daughter. _

_Sam stares at the Mode family._

Sam: "This can't be good."

_Dean nods. _

_Several minutes later…_

_Sam and Dean slip though the sliding glass door near the pool and into Victoria's Mansion. Both of them are covered in zombie blood and are wearing nothing, but black Speedos that Julie and her parents stole off two dead zombies they shot in the woods._

_They covered the boys all over in zombie blood to mask their scent from the other zombies and force them to go inside pretending to be zombies so they can sneak in closer. _

_Julie, Reggie and Margaret prepare explosives around the house ready to blow the entire structure to hell if the boys can't get kill Victoria in time. _

_Dean frowns angrily as he looks around to see if any zombies are coming. _

_Dean whispers to Sam. _

Dean: "I can't believe she got us to do this! I hate this thing it keeps riding up my ass crack!"

_Sam frowns as he looks away trying to block out the image of his brother's ass from his mind._

Sam: "Dude! Please!"

Dean: "This is a stupid plan man. I mean do you really thing Victoria's going to buy that we're zombies now."

Sam: "No, but if we can just get close enough to kill her that's all we need to do."

_Dean sighs frustrated and worried._

Dean: "And if we can't then we're going get blown to smithereens."

Sam: "Hey, I don't like the plan anymore than you do, but it's better than busting in guns blazing then getting take out before we even reach Victoria. Besides, after what she did to Cas we can't take any chances of her escaping."

_Sam pauses knowing that bringing that up will get Dean to focus again._

_Dean frowns and grips Ruby's knife in his hand tighter as they continue through the house down a long corridor straight for the basement. _

_A group of zombies appear around the corner in front of them._

_Dean stops in his tracks and puts his arm out to halt Sam too. _

_The zombies stare at them then slowly come closer. _

_Dean hides the knife behind his back and prays the plan works. _

_Sam slightly leans against the wall trying to appear as dead as possible_.

_The zombies grunt at them and a female zombie comes closer then sniffs Sam's body. _

_He holds very still as she bends down to her knees in front of him. She sniffs his package then stands back up. _

_Dean frowns as he watches her totally disgusted. She comes over and sniffs him too. _

_Another zombie bumps Dean pushing him up against the wall and grunts. Dean grunts back trying to sound like a zombie, but he feels totally foolish doing it at the same time. He also feels the tip of the knife pressing into his back in between his body and the wall. _

_Dean does all he can not to flinch or let them figure out that he's still alive. _

_Satisfied the pack continues on down the hallway once the female zombie nods at the others. They assume that Sam and Dean are fellow zombies so they don't attack. _

_Dean stares at them as they walk away slowly then he looks at Sam. _

Dean: "That was a close one."

_Sam frowns back at him then readjusts his Speedo from where the female zombie touched him._

Sam: "Too close!"

_Dean rolls his eyes at his brother then continues down the hall._

Scene: Victoria's Secret Shrine Room

_Victoria's eyes are closed as she speaks an ancient language over a blazon hot silver caldron full of human blood. The blood boils up as she speaks and music plays in the background. Two goat heads float on top of the bloody concoction as she pours some of her secret desire potion inside the pot. _

_A bunch of television screens on the wall depicting zombies fighting monsters around the globe flicker on and Victoria smiles. _

_She can hear Capri's voice whispering to her through the blood in the caldron. Victoria falls down on her knees to worship her goddess. _

Victoria: "Yes. I understand."

_Victoria nods at a zombie body guard standing by the door. _

_He opens the door and several zombies drag Castiel into the room for the sacrifice._

_Castiel's lips bleed and his faced is bruised. He pulls and twists his body trying to break free from their grasp. Another zombie chews on his legs. He kicks it. They pound him in the head more. _

_Victoria opens here eyes as they bring him into the room _

Victoria: "Place him on the altar!"

Castiel: "You lying bitch! Where is Capri?"

Victoria: "Oh you're about to see her up close and personal in just a few minutes sugar."

_Victoria sticks Castiel with another syringe this time to draw some of his blood. Then she pours it into the cauldron. _

_Castiel groans in frustration as the zombies forcefully tie him to the altar built to keep an angel from escaping it. _

_Victoria pulls out another bottle of Secret Desire from a cabinet in the corner._

_Sam and Dean come into the room behind two more zombies, but she doesn't turn to look at them. They remain very quiet standing behind the zombies trying to blend in. _

_Dean looks over at Castiel surprised to see he's back in the mansion and still alive. _

_Victoria hands the bottle to a nearby zombie. _

_The zombie walks across the room towards Castiel, but Dean finally makes his move by grabbing the zombie's arm. _

_The zombie grunts at Dean in confusion. _

_Dean grunts back not at all sure what he's saying to the zombie. _

_The zombie stares at Dean for a moment then finally hands over the bottle to him expecting Dean to force it down Castiel's throat. _

_Dean slowly approaches Castiel. _

_Castiel stares at him and stops fidgeting against his restraints. _

_Dean gets very close to Castiel's face then winks to let him know he's still human. _

_Castiel just frowns wondering what in the hell Dean plans to do with that bottle. _

_Sam looks up at a clock on the wall and realizes they've only got about ten more minutes before Julie's parents detonate their bomb. Sam walks slowly across the room like a zombie until he's directly behind Victoria then stops._

_Victoria whispers in an ancient tribal language into the cauldron with her eyes closed as she prepares her spell._

_Sam waits for Dean's signal. _

_Dean walks behind the altar opens the bottle of Secret Desire then looks at Sam. _

_Sam nods his head and Dean rips the bottle open._

_A zombie grunts at Dean to hurry up. _

_Dean raises the bottle up then reaches around to Castiel's lips._

_Castiel keeps his mouth closed. _

_Dean finally tilts his head motioning to Sam. _

_Victoria opens her eyes again and sees Dean. _

_Victoria can tell right away he's alive just by looking at his eyes. She frowns then yells at her zombies._

_Sam springs into action pushing Victoria's head into the cauldron and holding her down. _

_Victoria's body flays in agony as her face burns off her skull. _

_The zombies attack Dean and Castiel right away, but Dean throws the potion down on the ground releasing the secret desire perfume smell into the air. _

_The zombies intoxicated by the smell of it drop down to floor to lick up the liquid. _

_Dean uses Ruby's knife to cut Castiel's bindings off then scratches the white chalk on the floor to release Castiel from the angelic trap. The witch's magic stops them as soon as the chalk line has been tampered with a ring of fire forms around them. _

_Dean jumps when he feels the heat of the fire singed the hairs on his legs. He looks up as the zombies form a protective circle on the outside of the fire ring ready to kill them if they try to escape. _

Castiel: "Dean! We need water!"

Dean: "Sam!"

Sam: "Yeah, I'm on it!"

_Sam lets Victoria's head go leaving her dead corpse then punches a zombie near him. _

_The zombie falls on the ground and Sam steps on it to reach Victoria's cabinet. He quickly grabs a bottle of holy water and throws it across the room at Castiel. _

_Castiel catches it opens the bottle and drinks the water. The water gives him just enough strength to use his telekinesis to tip the caldron over. The bloody watery mess flows onto the ground and doses out the fire ring. _

_The zombies lunge at them and Dean starts stabbing them. _

_Castiel touches two zombies' foreheads causing them to pass out. _

_He feels the power in him weakening while in Victoria's place, so he races over to the cabinet for more holy water. _

_Sam gets pulled down by a zombie and it bites his shoulder. _

_Sam groans and punches it, but it won't let him up. _

_The zombie sits up a little grabs the sides of Sam's head preparing to bite Sam's face off when from behind a shot rings out and the zombie's head explodes all over._

_Sam looks up to see Julie standing in the doorway with a rifle. He wipes some of the zombie puss off his face. _

Julie: "You boys got three minutes left let's go!"

_Sam pushes the rest of the zombie's dead corpse off and gets up. _

Castiel: "We must destroy this place so Capri can never rise."

Dean: "We've already got that covered. Just get us out of here."

_Julie shoots more zombies as they converge on the shrine room._

_Castiel nods then drinks two bottles of holy water. The water gives him just enough extra energy to teleport them outside. _

_Castiel touches Julie's head first then Sam's and finally grabs Dean by the arm. _

_Dean closes his eyes anticipating the pain of being teleported. _

Scene: Outside in the pool

_Dean reopens his eyes shocked to see he is underwater. _

_Dean races towards the surface of the pool for air. _

_He takes a deep breath as he coughs up some water. _

_Sam comes up out of the pool seconds later. _

Dean: "Sam!"

_Sam coughs a bit then swims closer_.

Dean: "Where's Julie?"

Sam: "She didn't come up?"

_Dean immediately panics he dips his head back under the water and see's Julie floating at the bottom of the pool. _

_He swims down and pulls her up. _

_Sam gets out of the pool then helps Dean to place Julie on the edge of the pool. _

_Margaret screams when she see's her daughter lying beside the pool not moving. _

_Sam begins CPR, but it doesn't work. _

_Dean watches from inside still floating in the pool with his hand propped under Julie's head for support. _

Castiel: "Move Sam!"

_Castiel nudges Sam out of the way then kneels down. He touches Julie's chest where her heart is with just one finger. _

_A split second later, Julie finally starts breathing again. _

_Sam falls back against the cement exhausted. _

_Margaret runs over and wraps her arms around Julie pulling her close._

Margaret: "My baby!"

Julie: "I'm okay mom!"

_Margaret just grips her tighter still afraid to let go._

_Julie rests her head on her mother's shoulder. _

_Castiel stands up and stares at the house with a very concerned look on his face._

_Dean gets out of the pool and lies out next to Sam trying to catch his breath a little. _

_Reggie pushes the detonator and small explosives planted all around the bushes framing the house catch fire as the windows burst. The fire begins to engulf the house and zombies start running out in a panic some fall out of the windows on the top floor crashing into the burning bushes below. _

_Reggie yells at the others as he runs towards them._

Reggie: "Let's amscray ya'll!"

_Margaret helps Julie up and they run to Reggie's truck together. _

_Reggie angrily shoots zombies with his rifle as they run off into the woods. _

_Margaret grabs a blanket off the backseat and wraps it around Julie so she won't catch cold._

_Sam and Dean head for the Impala and get in. _

_Reggie climbs into his truck and takes off back towards his house. _

_Dean looks up and sees Castiel just staring watching the mansion burning. _

_Dean pauses for a moment. Castiel looks back at them and doesn't move. _

_Dean realizes Castiel must want to stay and watch so he takes off following Reggie's truck. _

_Castiel turns back towards the flames. He can smell the Secret Desire potion in the air as it burns. The intoxicating aroma feels his nostrils and makes him remember for just a moment his strange freaky way it made him feel earlier. _

_Castiel closes his eyes taking it all in like a drug. He almost begins to slip into another dream state until he feels raindrops falling down on him. _

_Castiel opens his eyes back up and stares up at the night sky filled with clouds. He takes this as a sign from God that he should not allow himself to get taken in by human desires again so he pulls out Balthazar's feather one more time. _

_He sighs as the wind picks up and carries the feather off into the storm at the same time Castiel disappears from the backyard. _

Scene: Julie's House

_Dean comes out of the downstairs bathroom after showering and redressing. _

_Sam turns his head to look as he sits in the living room with Julie's family drinking hot cocoa next to their warm fireplace. _

Dean: "Ah nice to be back in boxers! I can actually feel my balls again."

_Sam frowns and gives Dean a 'that's too much information' look_

_Dean innocently shrugs back at him _

_Margaret laughs a bit at them _

_Julie stands up then brings Dean a cup of cocoa on a plate with some of her mother's oatmeal raisin cookies. _

_Julie smiles at Dean then she motions for Dean to follow her out the front door. _

_Dean takes the cup and plate from her. Then they both walk out onto the front porch to talk. The rain falls all around them and drips onto the porch. _

_Julie sits down in swing and sips on her cocoa_

_Dean sits down in Reggie's old rocking chair. _

Julie: "You saved my life back there so I guess now we're even."

_Dean takes a bite of one of Margaret's cookies. _

Dean: "Well not exactly even, you got to see me naked twice and I only got to see you once."

_Julie looks at Dean a bit confused for a moment then she realizes Dean must have saw her staring at them when he and Sam changed into the Speedos earlier. _

_She flashes a sexy smile then leans in closer to Dean. _

Julie: "I must admit it's not a bad view. I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

Dean: "Just say the word sweetheart and I'll let you do more than look."

_Dean smirks at her with a flirty look in his eyes. _

_Julie laughs nervously then smiles. She considers for a moment taking off with him in the Impala to some motel until she sees her father staring at them from behind the curtains. _

_Julie's smile fades and she sighs. _

Julie: "Can we rain check?"

_Dean turns his head just in time to see Reggie disappear from the window. An awkward and worried look appears on his face. _

Dean: "Oh yeah right wouldn't want you're father to put a bullet in my head for keeping you out all night again."

Julie: "Trust me I'd be worth it."

_She smiles then quickly leans in and kisses Dean's lips softly. He tastes the sweet warm cocoa on her breathe and is almost inclined to believe her. _

_Dean puts his won cup down on the floorboards then moves over to the porch swing for another kiss. This time he kisses her deeper and twists a lock of her blonde hair around his finger as her mouth melts against him. _

_They continue their make out session for a few more minutes until Dean hears a small guttural grunt. He turns to see Reggie standing at the front door staring at them pointing a gun ready to shoot. _

_Dean frowns awkwardly back at him and for a moment his life flashes before his eyes. _

_Reggie shoots the zombie directly behind them creeping up towards the porch. _

_Julie's body shutters in surprise as she watches the corpse fall then looks back at her father. _

Reggie: "Next one's for him."

_Dean nervously stands up as he stares at Reggie's gun. _

Dean: "Yeah okay uh Sam! I think its time to go!"

_Julie just shakes her head at her father as Reggie starts laughing at Dean_.

_Margaret gives Sam a can of cookies to take with them. Julie follows Sam and Dean out to their car to say goodbye. _

_She smiles at Sam, waves as he gets in the car then she gives Dean a goodbye hug. _

Julie: "If you ever in town again look me up. We made a pretty good team and hopefully I'll have more own place by then."

Dean: "Sure thing, kid."

_Dean winks at her then gets behind the wheel. He knows he'll probably never see Julie again, but he likes to keep his options open. _

_They wait in car watching her until Julie is safely back on her porch before taking off again._

Scene: Inside the Impala as I Can't Get No Satisfaction by the Rolling Stones plays on the car radio.

_Dean drives down the highway in the rain as Sam leafs through their father's journal for the millionth time_.

Dean: "So where to next Sammy?"

Sam: "I just want to find a motel for the night and get some sleep man. We can figure the rest out in the morning."

Dean: "Yeah alright. Hey, you want to stop by Victoria Secret in the morning one last time?"

_Sam looks at Dean for a moment as Dean smugly stares back at him. _

They both reply at the same time: "Nah!"

**The End. **


End file.
